A Gentle Touch
by 1991-M-Sable
Summary: Roughly three years after the close of the comic, Lisa Miller has become an international super star with a surprising string of three hit movies. In the midst of all this change, & new challenges, a face from her past returns. R&R! Lime/Lemon. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

10

**Title:** A Gentle Touch

**Rating:** Mature

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** ScottxLisa

**Summary: **Roughly three years after the close of the comic, Lisa Miller has become an international super star with a surprising string of three hit movies. In the midst of all this change, and new challenges, a face from her past returns.

**Notes: **My Third Fanfic. An outlet for the lemonade in my head, and an honest attempt at an entertaining story & plot with Lime(s), and eventually Lemon(s). I don't think there will be any major OoC, but this is non-canon and a good deal of you will HATE ME FOR THIS. I apologizes now, so that I may proceed unapologetically. PLEASE Read & Review ! Flamers welcome, trolls as well – but beware of Big Billy Goats.

**WARNING:** For non-canon characters I will pull names and personalities out of my ass.

**Disclaimer:** Scott Pilgrim created by Brian Lee O'Malley. I own nothing.

Key:

Word = text

"Word" = speech

'_word'_ = thoughts

_word_ = misc. details

**Word **= titles, headings, etc.

= narrative break, change in scene, etc.

**Lisa Miller's Not-So-Little Life**

The Director had just called "QUIET ON SET", and everyone waited with baited breathe as Lisa Miller walked toward the built-up room– her fellow actor waited by a large bed. The crew showed mixed confusion and disappointment on their faces. The Director had his face in his palm, massaging his temples; the man sitting next to him looked quizzically at the actress. The back of his chair read: _Agent/Executive Producer_.

"Lisa," the Director asked with sarcastically innocent tones, "What are you doing?"

_Lisa Miller_

_27 years old_

_Rating: 3 out of 4 stars_

"What? This?" Lisa motioned to her clothes– if you could call it "clothes". Lisa had walked on set wearing a skin tight, skin colored leotard-type cloth that stretched from her ankles to her elbows and neck. Of course, no one on set could tell where the cloth ended and Lisa began. The material blended so seamlessly with her skin that everyone on set thought she had walked out of her trailer naked, till they noticed the complete lack of body hair, skin discoloration, nipples, slit, or ass line.

The Director stopped one step away from Lisa, and leaned in while biting his nails. He whispered, "I thought we talked about this."

_Steven Brooks_

_The Director_

_Rating: "M" for Mature_

"You talked," Lisa said, crossing her arms and whispering furiously. "I told you from the start I wouldn't do THAT!"

Brooks had nodded neurotically and put up his hand to interrupt. "B-bu-but! –We left this scene for last with the understanding that– since it would be just a few intimate members of the crew, Hugo, me and your manager– you, in fact, WOULD–"

"I WOULD," Lisa clarified before Brooks could go on, "do the scene. I would NOT be NAKED." She was speaking in such a carrying whisper that the crew didn't bother pretending that they weren't listening in.

The Director turned around, and looked desperately at the man already approaching.

_Nicolas Block_

_39 years old_

_Hollywood's Best Agent_

_Rating: " 'Ari' Gold " Standard_

"You talk to her." Nick already had his arms up in a "_calm down_" sort of gesture. "Explain to her that its in her **contract**." Brooks stopped a few steps behind him, looking back at Lisa, shaking his head, and pacing back and forth.

"Lisa," the man, who was wearing a too nice suit and too understanding look, began.

But Lisa cut across him. "–Don't 'Lisa', me, Nick." She wasn't bothering to whisper anymore, but she wasn't yelling. "We laid it out in the beginning. Every step of the way I made it clear. It's not my fault HE wasn't listening."

"You're absolutely right," Nick conceded in a convincing tone. "But you gave no prior notice of this little stunt. What? Did you pay the make-up artist to keep quiet? Nice Surprise! (You look fabulous be the way)," the manager added with a dashing smile.

"Shut up," Lisa said with an embarrassed half-frown. Then, worryingly, she asked, "Is he right about the contract?"

Nick raised his eyebrow, but kept silent. He looked back at the Director, who was tapping his foot impatiently, then back to Lisa. "You won't do the scene?"

"I won't be naked. I'll do the scene– and I'll kick its ASS." Lisa's look was fierce– a particular look that Nick knew could only be raised by someone challenging her acting ability.

Steven, hearing the whole conversation, marched over to Lisa, stopped biting his nails, and pointed a finger in her face. "Acting requires BELIEVE-A-BILITY! It has to be REAL! Actresses– BETTER actresses– have had sex on camera! Get off your moral high horse–"

The rest of the Director's lecture wasn't heard over Lisa's shouts of indignation, and Nick's exclamations of "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Eventually, Nick got them both to calm down enough to do his job. "First off, Steven. The contract with the studio supersedes any agreement enter into by Ms. Miller with the production company, etc. AND–" Nick added when it seemed that the Director was going to interrupt, "You'll find that said agreements all guarantee Ms. Miller . . . leeway in– ah– this matter."

Steven's words died in his throat. He turned back to the crew and yelled, "That's a wrap for today! SORRY! Sorry! You'll be paid for your time. Now go home and sleep. We shoot tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp!" After he made sure that everyone was walking off, no stragglers to eavesdrop, he turned back to Nick and Lisa. "Tell me, Mr. Block. In this "leeway", how does a body double fit in?"

"What'ds that mean, Nick?" Lisa asked earnestly.

Nick held up a hand in a "_let me do what you pay me for_" way. "Which alternative method is your choice. Lisa!–" Nick cut in once again, as it seemed that his client was going to interrupt. He pulled her off and turned his back to the Director, so the next comment was private, "You got your way. Now, as the great John Wayne said, 'Never mind the particulars.'" Nick turned back and nodded. Steven nodded back and walked off.

"Body double?" Lisa asked again, testily.

"It means that you'll shoot the scene– probably in that suit," Nick gestured to all of her, "and then they'll film the scene again with another actress. She'll be– for lack of a better word– your "body" in the actual movie.

Lisa looked scandalized. She huffed and began to walk away with her arms still crossed. She stopped at the door, turned and said, "It is the best way, right?"

Nick, fixing a stern look on his face, replied, "It's the only way."

* * *

><p>Lisa was in such a state of frustration, even after she had taken off her body costume suit– which took hours– that she spent the next hour wandering through warehouses and studio sets in a huff. She was so inattentive to her surroundings that someone had to pull her back from walking on to a shoot in progress. "Hey!" she yelled when the man put his hands on her shoulders and nearly made her fall over as he pulled back.<p>

"Shh! Ms. Miller, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" She said apologetically, "Sorry, Kyle."

_Kyle_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Status: Worried about losing his job_

"It's fine! It's fine! But they're just about to start."

"What is this?" Lisa looked around and saw a made-up alley way. In it stood a sinister looking man, who was dressed in rags and leather. He was talking candidly with a woman dressed in a short skirt ordained with accessories, purple tight bottoms, and several layers of tattered shirts, hoodies and a leather jacket.

"One of those quasi sci-fi action movies with a romantic sub-plot," Kyle answered wearily. "That one in the leather is the vaguely-eastern techno-mystic, who also knows martial arts, bad guy. And the girl is the quirky heroine."

"Oh yeah," Lisa said, playing along with mock interest. "And where's the awkward, counter-handsome hero?"

"QUIET ON SET!" The Director yelled. Kyle whispered, "Not sure, the lazy ass won't do any of the major fight scenes himself– but here comes his stunt double. They found this guy on the border– not Mexico, Canada!" Kyle whispered with genuine enthusiasm in response to Lisa's look of intense interest. "They said that he said he was trying to walk from Toronto to Japan. He got into a fight with the Mounties: Special Team 6 Division. Some producer saw the fight, found out he had been doing stunt work for some Canadian productions on-and-off for two years, and now he's here on a work Visa."

"Oh my God," Lisa said, none to softly, as she recognized the stuntman.

_Scott Pilgrim_

_27 Years Old_

_Status: About to Kick Ass_

"And. . .ACTION!"

* * *

><p>What ensued over the next ten minutes was the single greatest line of movie-combat shooting that had ever been seen in Hollywood. It was a one-shot, steady-cam method, so that both of the actors went through the entire sequence without stopping. Lisa thought that Scott was actually in a fight: she had seen him do some crazy stuff. She realized, soon enough, that not only was there obvious (great, but obvious) choreography, but that Scott was actually really good at this!<p>

"Cut!" The Director yelled, as the leather-clad "bad guy" fell to the ground at the end of the fight. "Brilliant! Great– Really, Scott." The Director had walked onto the set toward a panting Scott, and patted him on the back. "Better than I thought! And the timing– it was perfect, just perfect."

Lisa recognized the falsely patronizing tone that Hollywood people sometimes adopted before they dropped the "but."

"Bbuuutt," there it was, "I think we need to scale it back a bit. Ya gotta remember: all the flourishes and flashy moves," the Director had chopped the air and gave a half-hearted kick, "distracts from the STORY we're trying to tell with the camera– kay? You see. . ."

The Director when into a long-winded explanation about why he was right and they needed to do it again, all with a tone of teacher trying to explain to a particularly dim student that day's lesson. The next hour was spent re-shooting the scene, but Lisa didn't leave. She was transfixed on the spot, and couldn't help watching Scott's every movement. His subtle mannerisms and quirks were like little waves from her past, saying "_hi_" to her from a time that seemed so far away– now that she was "_all Hollywood_".

"Alright, next scene!" The Director called out. Then, catching Scott on the shoulder as he walked off set, Lisa heard him say, "Good work today, Scott– like always."

Scott was walking away, and Lisa panicked. _'Oh no! What'd I do! He's leaving, just say "hi"! You're friends, you idiot: just call his name!'_

"Sc~ott!" Lisa's voice cracked as she yelled. Her legs began moving her over to Scott as he walked in the opposite direction. She was running when she yelled again, "Scott Pilgrim!"

Scott heard her now, and turned around just in time to catch Lisa in his arms. "What the–"

"Aaa!" Lisa yelled as she fell into Scott's arms. She straightened herself, but wrapped her arms around his back and said, "Sorry! I couldn't stop."

"Lisa!" Scott said incredulously. Lisa disengaged and looked him in the face, smiling.

"Haha, you remembered me this time!" Lisa was ecstatic. "You! in Hollywood? I would have never guessed it. And a stuntman! That part makes sense somehow. . ."

"Ah, yeah," Scott managed. He was looking around nervously, as if horrible things would happen if he was caught talking to movie-star Lisa Miller.

"We have to catch up!" Lisa demanded. "Have you eaten? Can you eat? I know the perfect place– It's so good to see you!" Lisa once again gave him a big hug. Scott's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and with Lisa so close she couldn't help but hear it. "That's a yes!"

"I– uh– gotta shower," Scott said helplessly, "and change. Can I meet you there?"

* * *

><p><em>Powder<em>

_Serves only white-colored food_

_Rating: 5 stars_

Lisa Miller, wearing a white cocktail dress and white go-go boots, sat waiting at a corner booth. She looked around her, bored now and thinking that she shouldn't have come an hour early. She wanted to make sure she and her guest got good seats, but the restaurant owner had ensured her that not only would she get any seat in the house, but every meal would be complimentary– on the condition that she eat there at _Powder_ again and often. She happily agreed.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was five past seven. _'He's late. . .I gave him the right address, I think? Like there's any other eatery called _Powder_ in L.A.'_

"You okay?" Lisa looked away from the entrance, and nearly jumped out her skin.

"Scott! When did you get here?" Lisa was hurriedly smoothing her dress and touching her neck.

"I was in the back," Scott replied as he sat opposite Lisa. "There's a cook back there who used to work at 'The Happy Avocado' in Toronto."

"Isn't that where Stephen Stills worked?" Lisa asked, motioning for the waiter to come over.

"Me too," Scott informed her. "I was a prep. cook there before working as a stuntman for some low-budget films."

"Yeah, I heard the story of the catch at the border. Like Caine in _Kung Fu_, huh? Oh, one second," Lisa spoke to the waiter. She and Scott looked over the menu, quickly deciding what they wanted, though Scott stopped to ask if Octopus was really white.

"This Octopus lives in Arctic waters," the waiter supplied.

"Being around white stuff makes it white?" Scott asked no one in particular, as the waiter walked away to get their drinks.

"Never mind that," Lisa shooed away his question. "First things first: What happened with Ramona– and the eleven evil-exes?"

"There was only seven," Scott corrected as he took a sip of water.

"That's not so bad," Lisa said, forgetting her urgency. "So, how'd it go? You're alive, so I assume you won, per usual."

"Yeah," Scott admitted. "All of them have responded already– except, Gideon. He's probably in hiding or something – but I haven't heard anything since."

"Your not worried about it?"

"Well, not now," Scott responded evasively. "Let's talk about something else."

"Hey! You're drinking!" Lisa pointed to the drink the waiter had set down.

"I drink, now," Scott said defensively. "–Sometimes. I drink sometimes!"

Lisa had just noticed. "Oh my god, where's Ramona? I thought you might bring her."

"Ah– well," Scott drank the rest of his gin and tonic, "I'm not sure where she is right now."

"Still working for Amazon? Are you two living in L.A.? Married yet? And if so– why wasn't I invited to the wedding!" Scott was sweating, and called for the waiter to bring him some more water and lemon. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked sympathetically.

"We're not together anymore," Scott admitted.

"What!" Lisa's voice had the perfect amount of sympathy and surprise. "I don't believe it! You two were perfect for each other! I mean, I only met her a few times, but I thought for sure that if seven evil dudes couldn't do it then nothing would separate you two!"

Scott looked over at his hand. Lisa had reached over the table, and put her hand on top of his. He looked up at Lisa. "It's for the best, I think. At least, it was the first healthy break up I've ever had– her too, probably."

"Can I hear the story?" Lisa asked sheepishly.

Scott pulled his hand off the table, and clawed at his face. "Couldn't you just read the book sometime?"

"Huh?"

"Ok, ok," Scott said. "Just. . . later. Let's talk about something else right now."

"Sure," Lisa conceded. "How's everyone else? How's Kim?"

"Kim? She's the same," Scott said, happy for the change of topic.

"Still making out with girls," Lisa asked playfully.

"No," Scott replied honestly. "I guess she was my only straight friend there, for a while. I haven't talked to her since I came to L.A. two months ago."

"Wait– straight? I thought it was your roommate who was gay, or something."

"Wallace is still pretty darn gay. But I meant Stephen Stills: he came out sometime in Volume 5, but I missed it– I had 'a lot going on'."

"What about that other kid, the one who was with the chinese girl? Young...something."

"Neil?" Scott looked half-embarrassed. "He's not really a friend– family now, right? He and Stacy–"

"Got Married!" Lisa interjected. "Stacy is your older sister–"

"Younger–"

"And she– wow! They're married and– wow!" Lisa had nearly finished her drink, and was asking the waiter for another. "When?"

"Over a year ago," Scott answered, somewhat nervously. "Haven't you talked to Kim at all?" Lisa suddenly looked really sad. "Woah, what'd I say?"

"Oh, no," Lisa shook her hands in denial. "It's not you– I just feel homesick– or, err, friend sick. We talked for a month or so after I left for California. But her phone was suddenly disconnected, and I hadn't heard from her since. I haven't talked to anyone really," Lisa was actually teary eyed, but her voice wasn't shaking. "And it's so hard to make friends with any of the people I work with. We end up never speaking once shooting ends."

Scott thought quickly, trying to cheer her back up he supplied, "I remember! Kim went to go live back with her a parents for a while. Yeah– and. . .she didn't move back for a like EVER. I mean, she probably lost your number, or forgot it, or something." Scott didn't think any of this was helping, but Lisa wiped her eyes and beamed at Scott again.

"Anyways, I'm so glad you're here, Scott. We have to hang out all the time. Is it ok if we hang out all the time?"

"Of course," Scott grabbed at the answer in a desperate hope to keep Lisa talking and smiling. "So what's new with you? I mean, you've been in like a bunch of movies– super famous actress, eh?"

"Oh, shut up," Lisa blushed. "I've only been in three big movies. And all this hype is just a bunch of luck and the help of some great people. You should meet my agent, Nicholas. I'm not sure if he manages any stunt man, but he could definitely get you a better deal than you're getting now."

Before the conversation could continue, the waiter brought out their food. Lisa tried the occasional question, but Scott gave short, non-committal answers. She remembered how much Scott hated being talk to while eating. She smiled to herself, realizing that he was still the same Scott. However, over the course of the evening, even Lisa could see the change in Scott's character. He was more confident, goal oriented, and well. . .

'_He's less of a pussy,'_ Lisa thought to herself.

"What's up?" Scott asked as the two walked through an industrial park after their meal. He had notice the look of inattentive happiness on Lisa's face. Lisa snapped back to the conversation, deciding to answer Scott with a punch to his arm. "Ow!"

Lisa laughed and answered, "You're still a goof."

"Dammit, Lisa," Scott said, pouting, "I'm a professional."

"So..." Lisa coaxed, "Are you gonna tell me now?"

Scott's face went suddenly stern. He looked down at his feet, then up at the sky. "Do I have to?"

"No," Lisa said honestly. Scott looked back down, then into her eyes. "Not if you don't want to, Scott. I just thought you might want– you might need– to talk about it." Lisa's voice became quieter and more timid with each word. Scott was silent, but she wasn't gonna drop the subject, though she was increasingly afraid that Scot was gonna explode at her. "Have you talked about it with anyone?"

"Staci and Neil. . ."

"What about Kim and Stephen Stills?

"I couldn't talk to Kim," Scott said seriously. "She's dealt with enough of my crap. She was there to make sure I wouldn't forget it or go into denial, though. I don't talk to Stephen much anymore– Wallace either. It happened about a year ago."

Lisa didn't say anything but put her arm in Scott's to walk alongside him, hoping to convey that she would listen if he would just go on. Scott looked over at her, not protesting their walking arm and arm. "I don't want to do anything to make it any more difficult. I'm not good at relationships, and my advice sucks. I just wanna listen: nothing else."

Scott took a breath. As briefly as possible, Scott summarized how he defeated Ramona's evil-exes, including Gideon. "Staci and Neil starting dating about a month after that all ended, we– me and Ramona– became really close with them. . ." Scott didn't speak for a while, and Lisa waited in silence. She noticed that they were getting close to her apartment.

"So about year later Neil proposed to my sister...She said 'yes'. What else? I had started working as a stuntman, and Ramona got promoted in Amazon. It was pretty much the same job, but now she was teaching other people– Canadians, I mean– how to use the sub-space. . .Things were going great, for about six months after that." Before now, Scott had been telling the story with a disinterested gloom, but now color started to flood his cheeks and his voice shook with passion.

"But then we start arguing over stupid things! I think I was sick of her working so much– we hardly spent more than a few hours a day with each other– and she couldn't see why I had to quit my job at the restaurant to do this stuntman-thing. Stephen wasn't working their anymore, the band me and Kim started couldn't last, and the only person I saw other than Ramona was my sister!"

Scott broke off here to tell Lisa in a whisper, "(I really couldn't stand hanging out with her and Neil: they were so publicly 'open'.)" Lisa nodded understandingly.

"So that lasted till my sister's wedding," Scott continued. "We made up at the reception, and things lasted for a little while longer–" Scott's voice was relatively calm again, and he looked up from the pavement at Lisa, who had stopped both of them in front of a large building complex. "This is me, Scott," Lisa said.

"Great, have a good sleep," Scott said shortly, before pulling his arm away and turning away to continue walking.

"Scott, wait!" Lisa called. Scott stopped and turned to face her. He seemed to regret that he had snapped at her.

"You'll tell me the rest later, okay?" Scott nodded. Lisa didn't bother undressing– except for her boots, which she threw by the side of her bed– and fell asleep with a mixture of happiness and confusion in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa Miller vs. Hollywood **

"Can you believe this!" Lisa Miller threw down a magazine on top of her agent's desk. Nicholas looked dryly from it to her.

_Nicholas Block_

_#1 Agent_

_Fun Fact: Gives great massages_

"Yes, I can." Nicholas said as he watched Lisa storm around the room. "It was bound to happen. It doesn't mean anything."

"Lisa Miller," the actress quoted from memory, "a rising star in the world of film, must think herself pretty high up on the list of grade A stars, when she's a rising B-lister at best. The recent string of movies that have catapulted this young actress to stardom was promised to continue with an end of the summer blockbuster."

Nicholas listened intently, hoping Lisa would get all this out now so he could calm her down and get back to getting them both a bigger reputation, and paycheck.

"Ms. Miller," Lisa went on, her anger building, "would exhibit her acting prowess and range by playing the part of a seductress– Betty Card– a welcome, but drastic, break from her previous roles (with, perhaps, the exception of her first role on a short-lived, Canadian TV show, see Page 34). Before the film's climax, Betty Card and the movie's male lead, Ace Harding, played by Sean Bower, would engage in their own climactic love scene. However, production was halted early Monday morning, when the lovely Lisa Miller walked on set determined not to perform the sex scene– explicit in her contract with the Production Company. The film is now rumored to be in danger of commercial release. As for Hollywood, it will likely see Ms. Miller rise and fall, come and go, like many before her, who fail to see the art and skill in, what many outsiders see as, gratuitously deviant scenes.

"And then he goes on to call me an 'outsider', and rip on the Canadian film industry. I mean– ha!– ever heard of the **Toronto **Film Festival!" Lisa finished in a huff.

"Well, he's got one thing right." Lisa eyed her agent dangerously. "You're not the first actress in Hollywood to do a sex scene. You're not the first to get blasted for _not_ doing the sex scene. And you're not the first actress in Hollywood to get insecure and bitch about it to me."

"I AM NOT INSECURE!" Lisa yelled. She looked out the door to see if she had made a scene, turned back to Nicholas, and went red. ". . .Maybe I am still a Canadian towny girl, aren't I?"

"No, no," Nicholas said, his voice full of sympathy. "You _were_ a Canadian towny girl. Then you became an actress. Now, your a Canadian towny girl, who is a world class, Hollywood actress." Nick had made his way to wear Lisa was sitting, and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Aaah," Lisa let out a sound of relief as Nick massaged her neck and shoulders. "Your too good for me."

"Yes, I am," Nick nodded. "And my wife's too good for me, but don't let her find out."

Despite Nick's effort, Lisa left his office that day feeling as insecure about her decision as ever. The movie was finished shooting– she had done the sex scene grudgingly, but well– and she had the next three months off to find a new project.

'_Crap! I forgot to get Scott's number.' _Lisa rummaged through her contacts to see if anyone would know Scott, when she remembered that Kyle was working on the same movie.

"_Looking for that stuntman, Lisa?"_

"Huh! Wait– how did you know I was calling? And how did you know I was looking for Scott?"

"_It's a gift."_

_Kyle_

_Temp & Assistant_

_Fun Fact: Doesn't own non-V-neck T-shirts_

"_Also, I have caller ID and I saw you leave with– Scott, did you say?– the other day after the shoot. Hold on, I'll set up lunch for you two at The Hat."_

"Sweet! I've never been. You're the best, Kyle."

* * *

><p><em>The Hat<em>

_World Famous Pastrami_

_Fun Fact: One side (fries, onion rings, etc.) order could feed a family of four_

This time, Scott arrived first and was already finishing his meal by the time Lisa arrived. "You jerk!" Lisa called out, smacking Scott on the back as she sat down. "Having 'lunch' with someone means you eat **together**."

_Scott Pilgrim_

_World's Greatest Stuntman_

_Fun Fact: Eats here all the time_

"I can still eat," Scott said defensively. "C'mon, let's order– ah, again. It's on me." Lisa smiled and followed. Once they had gotten their meal, both had pastrami sandwiches that reeked of delicious grease and flavor, Scott became pressed for a conversation topic, seeing as how Lisa became uncharacteristically quiet.

"I hadn't eaten meat for a long time before I came to L.A.– I got a discount at the vegan restaurant when I worked there, and after that it just kinda became habit– so this place got some taking use to. I usually eat here now though: it's by my work and the food is good."

Scott's voice became less and less confident and steady as he went on, as Lisa's face turned into more and more of a scowl as she played with her food. It was obvious that she wasn't really listening.

"Things became hectic after I moved in with that purple monkey," Scott said to amuse himself, "and the owner of the apartment building was always asking for rent– you know how mole people can be–"

"Scott," Lisa said suddenly, looking up into his eyes, "do you think I'm a good actress?"

"Aah," Scott was sweating bullets, "yeah! Absolutely. I haven't seen any of your movies, but–"

"You haven't seen not ONE of my movies!" Lisa had slammed her hands on the table and nearly stood up.

"Well," Scott put his palms up in hopes of mercy, "I've been kinda out of it, and I'm not a big movie lo~la~la~la."

Lisa face was screwed up in indignation and sadness. "See you later, Scott." With her sandwich half-eaten, and the bill paid, Lisa grabbed up her bag and stormed out of the place.

"Hey, wait! Lisa, I didn't mean to–" Scott sat there for a moment looking grumpy, then bolted out of his seat after Lisa. He threw open the door just in time to see Lisa walking up the street. "Lisa, c'mon!" Scott took a deep breathe and yelled, "C'MON!"

Slowly, Lisa came to a halt, and leaned up against the building on the street corner. She didn't look back toward Scott, but grasped in her purse for a cigarette and lighter. She smoked and waited, as Scott stood dumbfounded that his call had actually worked.

Eventually, Scott's body caught up with his mind, and he began walking toward Lisa. "Is this really about me, or is something else bothering you?" Lisa took another hit. "You asked me about being a good actress."

"I'm not sure if I like the new Scott Pilgrim or not," Lisa said dryly. Scott looked puzzled. "Your not so clueless anymore: I guess that's good. Sorry, I went off on you."

"It's 'kay."

"It's just," Lisa grabbed at her hair, "these stupid dime-a-dozen reporters who think your some pre-madonna, wannabe, pretentious bimbo– y'know?"

"Ah. . .no, not at all, really."

"C'mon," Lisa put out her cigarette and grabbed Scott's arm, "movie marathon."

"Wait, what? No, I got to–"

"–Comfort your friend. That's right, Scott. Isn't it?" The two had stopped in the middle of a crosswalk. Lisa looked determinately into Scott's eyes– he had meant to look away, but wasn't quick enough.

Defeated, Scott agreed.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have been hard to sit through three straight movies– even with Scott's short attention span– if it weren't for Lisa's constant commentary. She would explain everything from the wardrobe, to the cast, to how she got the role, to the director, the sets, the food, the drama, and on and on and on.<p>

Try as he might– and he did **try**– Lisa's constant stream of information over nearly seven hours was too much to handle.

"I never liked the credits on this one. But what did you think of it, Scott?" Lisa tore her eyes away from the screen and looked to her side.

"Bblleeeehh. . ." Scott looked like a depressed pancake.

"I'm not catching you," Lisa said casually.

"goooood. . ."

"Huh?" Lisa pulled back her hair and inclined her ear toward Scott's mouth.

"You were good," Scott groaned.

"Really! All of them? Or just one? Or two? Which one was it?" Lisa had gripped Scott's hoodie and started to shake him back and forth, in and out of his seat. "Sssccoott, don't you quit on me!"

"I'm freaking out," Scott gasped, his voice trembled because of Lisa's shaking. "Lisa, you're freaking out!" Scott grabbed Lisa by her shoulders and shook her back. Lisa let go of Scott, endured the counter-shaking for a moment or two, and then broke free.

"I AM FREAKING OUT!" Lisa ran out of the house-theatre and Scott went after her. He chased her down the hallways and into the large kitchen.

"Who's house is this, anyways?" Scott asked a pacing Lisa.

"What?" Lisa asked dismissively.

"The owner of this house...and the theatre, I guess."

"Bill Murray," Lisa answered quickly, resuming her pacing.

"Y'know Bill Murray!"

"Of course not," Lisa said shortly. "Aren't we trying to cheer me up, Scott!"

"Rrright," Scott responded determinately. "You need to tell me what's bothering you now." Lisa stopped pacing, but didn't look up from the floor. And she didn't answer Scott. "Why don't you think your a good actress?"

Lisa glanced up at Scott, ever so slightly, but continued to stare at her shoes. Scott clenched his fist and screwed up his courage. He walked over to Lisa and hugged her gently, like she was made of something delicate. Lisa, slowly but surely, hugged back.

"I don't think it matters whether I– or anyone else– thinks your a good actress. If you like doing it, and the people you like **like**you doing it, then its no problem."

Lisa hugged tighter and tighter as Scott spoke. "I like you, Scott. And I like being an actress." Lisa let go and wiped her eyes. "And I'm a damn good actress!"

"I think so too," Scott smiled.

Lisa smiled back. "Let's get you home, Scott. It's past midnight."

* * *

><p>A quarter till 3 a.m., Scott and Lisa found themselves stumbling on the sidewalk.<p>

_Outside_ "_Rock the Bar"_

_Pub and Entertainment_

_Fun Fact: "Rock the Bar" executes paparazzi on sight_

"How old are we?" Scott asked through slurred lips.

"Mmmm..." Lisa thought seriously. "Old enough to know this was a bad idea. Oohhh," Lisa, who was hanging onto Scott for support– who thought he was hanging on to Lisa for support– suddenly placed her hands upon her stomach. "Pull over, I need to–"

Lisa suddenly veered off the sidewalk into an alleyway, where she puked up the drinks that she had consumed with Scott over the past two hours or so.

"Hey," Scott looked around, and, spotting Lisa, fell over himself to get to her. "You need me to hold your hair back?"

Lisa panted and wiped her mouth. "I have short hair, Scott. Oh no–" Lisa croaked.

"Hey," Scott looked up and down the street. "Isn't bad if someone, like, gets a picture of you out like this?" Lisa _*blurched* _in response. "I'll get a cab."

Scott, sobered slightly by the smell of vomit, helped Lisa into the cab. _'Crap, I don't know where Lisa lives.'_ Scott tried to get an answer from Lisa, but she just held up her hand, as if to say, _'If I open my mouth, words aren't what will come out.'_

"Hey, man," Scott asked the cab driver, "I don't suppose you know where Lisa Miller lives?"

"Who? The actress? Shit, is that Lisa Miller?"

"Uh," Scott kicked himself internally, "No. Just drive, I'll show you where to stop." There was nothing for it, Lisa would have to sleep at his apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Scott's Apartment<em>

_Time: 'Almost' Noon_

_Fun Fact: Scott is caught up on his rent_

Scott woke up drearily from a recurring dream. In it, he found himself running toward a rainbow. Or was he running away from it? And no, he wasn't running: he was rollerblading– on top of mountain-sized waves of sand.

He got up, put on a shirt, and walked out to the main den. Last night, he vaguely remembered putting Lisa down to sleep (on the couch?). Then, he had ate some cereal, and went to his bed. He looked twice around the den, but didn't see Lisa. He looked in his room, in the closet, again in the den, but Lisa wasn't there. Then he noticed the note on the kitchen sink.

"_Dear, Scott, Thanks for taking care of me last night. Lo3, Lisa." _

'_Who puts "3" in a hand written letter?'_ Scott took a bite of the week old pizza he had recovered from the fridge, then looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Before he could think of what he had to do today, his phone rang.

"This is Stuntman, Scott Pilgrim."

"_I like the introduction, Mr. Pilgrim," _a handsome, silky voice complemented from the other end.

"Uh–" But before Scott could respond, the voice continued.

"_We haven't met, but a mutual friend suggested you give me a call. Seeing as how you don't know my number, I thought I'd take the initiative."_

"And how did you get my number?" Scott asked, his voice full of suspicion and danger.

"_Calm down, fighter: this isn't a thriller or action movie, and I'm not evil. Well...I'm more ambiguous than good."_

"Get to the point," Scott demanded. " How'd y–"

"_From Lisa Miller, of course. She's my client, and you could be to. Why don't you come in for a meeting today. Let's say, lunch?"_

"So you're an agent?"

"_Nicholas Block: talent agent. It was a pleasure talking to you. I'll see you at lunch."_

"But how will I–" The phone line went dead and Scott sighed. "This sucks. I'm going back to bed."

*_Ding Dong* _Rang the door to Scott's apartment. Grudgingly, Scott answered it. On the other side of the door stood a man in what looked liked a drivers suit. _'He had the hat at least,'_ Scott thought, glancing down at the cap under the man's arm.

"Hello, Mr. Pilgrim," the young man said. "I'm here to take you to lunch with Mr. Block."

"What! That was like, ten seconds ago. I just got up. It's not lunch for another five hours or something!"

"It's past Noon, Mr. Pilgrim." Scott looked at the clock again, then back at the driver, then towards his room.

"Your right," Scott conceded. "Alright, let me get pants on. And call me Scott, please."

* * *

><p><em>Nick's Office<em>

_(?) Minutes after Noon_

_Fun Fact: Located on the 143rd floor_

"Nicholas Block: talent agent. It was a pleasure talking to you. I'll see you at lunch." Nick hung up the phone.

"So what'd he say? No, wait: how did he sound!"

_Lisa Miller_

_Status: Distressed & Neurotic_

_Fun Fact: She's the protagonist of this story_

"He sounded groggy and overly suspicious– like I kidnapped you or something," Nick replied, his temper becoming shorter by the second.

Lisa had barged into his office in a panic. He thought she might have picked up another article that bad mouthed her. Instead, she insisted immediately that he call Scott.

"_Why? And what am I saying?"_

"_Anything! Talking to him about being his agent– but don't forget to mention me– and listen to how he reacts to then!" _

So, Nick had done it; but Lisa hadn't calm done one bit. "But did he mention **me**!"

"The phone was on speaker, Lisa. What's this about? So you slept at his place," Nick commented dismissively, "You were drunk."

"I woke up in **HIS BED**, NICK!" Lisa collapsed in a chair and buried her face in her hands. "God– I'm such a tramp. I'm back to three years ago– NO! I'm back in high school!"

"Hold on," Nick said, seriously worried about Lisa. He hadn't seen her this rattled since she first got off the bus in Hollywood. "You didn't sleep with him–?"

"I told you, Nick, I don't re–"

"Right, right. But you don't **think** you slept with him, right!" Nick insisted.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, NICK!" Lisa launched out of her seat, and started pacing again. "I was going to take him home," Lisa went back over the play by play. "But then I took him to a bar. And I got drunk, and I got him drunk– I wanted to–"

"Forget about the article," Nick finished for her, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop the pacing. "And to have drinks with a friend who you had feelings for **in the past**."

"But, I–"

Nick let go of Lisa, who was attempting to shrug him off. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Puking in the alley," Lisa answered confidently.

"Did you get any on your dress?"

". . .yes," Lisa said again, hesitantly, but none the less confident.

"Well, that explains why were wearing one of his shirts. Good thing you called me the moment you woke up. A picture of you coming out of a guy's house, in his clothes, is not what we need after your stunt at–"

"Nick! Back on track, please!"

"I apologize. Anyways, my point was: who is gonna make out with a girl who tastes and smells like vomit? And besides, this Scott Pilgrim doesn't seem like a complete asshole."

"He's not!" Lisa said. Her tone sounded as if she were defending herself, rather than a friend she hadn't seen for three years. "He's sweet, and– well– kinda a pussy. He can be a dick sometimes, mostly cause he's stupid and lame. But mostly, he's just. . .sensitive, and sweet."

Nick eyed Lisa suspiciously. Lisa caught his glaze and blushed. "Well, there we have it. Two pieces of advice: don't go out drinking, unless you have a sober chaperone; and don't sleep with this, Scott Pilgrim." Lisa's head shot up. She looked scandalized, but didn't say anything. "Would you like to come to lunch with us, just to make sure you two didn't hump each other senseless?"

"No," Lisa said, huffing, "Thank you." And she left the office.

* * *

><p><em>Powder<em>

_What, again?_

_Fun Fact: This place serves complimentary (white) cigars and cigarettes_

Scott got out of the car, and looked around. Wasn't this where he and Lisa ate, before? Maybe he should go visit the cook he knew in the back. " _*Ahem* _" The driver caught Scott's attention and pointed over to a corner booth. Scott looked, seeing a well-dressed man sitting alone in the large booth, then looked back to confirm that this was Nick. The driver nodded. Scott walked over to the booth confidently, and Nick met his eyes with a formidable look. He got up to greet Scott, extending his hand. Both men shook without saying a word, and they sat down at the same time at opposite ends of the booth.

"What's this about?" Scott began, after he ordered an appetizer and iced tea.

"I told Mr. P–Scott," Nick remembered at the glint in Scott's eyes, "Ms. Miller thinks I can help you." Nick took a drink of water. "Professionally, that is." Scott said nothing, but shifted uncomfortably in his seat without breaking eye contact. "Tell me, Scott. Do you have an agent?"

"No."

"Manager?"

"No."

"Any representation at all?" Scott shook his head once. "How do you keep finding work?" Nick asked, for the first time, sounding genuinely interested.

"People find me," Scott said innocently.

Nick smiled. "I bet they do." He took another drink, finishing off his water. Suddenly, startling Scott, Nick stood out of the booth and buttoned up his suit jacket. "Well, Scott. It was good meeting you. I believe I will help you, if you like. You can tell anyone you like that Nicholas Block is your agent. And if that doesn't solve any problems, answer any questions, or fulfill any requests you may have in this town, then feel free to give me a call."

Nick held out his business card, and Scott took it. "One last thing, Scott." Nick fixed Scott with a look, and Scott got the first definite feeling that not only was this suit powerful, but he was dangerous– or, untamed. He leaned in and asked softly, "Did you sleep with Lisa Miller last night?"

Scott was caught off guard, but didn't say anything. Nick neither moved, spoke, nor breathed, waiting for an answer. Scott thought back to what happened the previous night. _'I brought her home. . .she thought she was back at her place, and she began to undress. I threw a shirt to her and she put it on. . .she collapsed on my bed. . .and I went to get cereal. . .then. . .then. . .I forgot she was there, and I collapsed on the bed too. Yes, that's definitely what happened.'_

Scott often had a bad memory, and some times he plain remembered things wrong. But he knew that if he really thought about, really wanted to **know**, then he could remember correctly. He finally answered, "No."

Nick smiled. "Good. And Goodbye, for now." As Nick walked out and his food arrived, a curious feeling welled up in Scott– and a thought. _'I guess they're together.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa Miller and the Boundless Success**

_Lisa Miller's Apartment_

_Penthouse_

_Rent: Freakishly Affordable_

After the emotional stress of that morning, Lisa wanted nothing more than to get home, take a nice, long shower, and lay in bed for the next week and half. Unfortunately, she knew that tonight was the first of a long stream of interviews that would accompany the press tour to promote the movie she had just finished shooting.

And it wasn't just the interviews. It was the cast parties, the lunches, dinners and house visits to hollywood producers and suits that needed placating, the handshaking and ass kissing, the red carpets, the guest appearances, and the constant media attention, so the public wouldn't forget who you were before your next movie came out.

Lisa had been through it three times before, but she wasn't sure that she'd survive this time. _'Maybe I'm not cut out for this.'_ It was about two when she got out of the shower. Knowing that the driver would be by in a few hours to pick her up, she slipped into a night gown, closed the blinds, and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p><em>Scott's Apartment<em>

_One bedroom/One bath_

_Rent: Reasonable for Hollywood_

Scott had decided to enjoy the free meal at _Powder_, but, other than that, he really had no plans for the day. He didn't work again till next weekend. Maybe this Nick guy would actually attract more jobs– not that he needed the money, but working kept his mind off of things. One thing, at least, had never changed for Scott: thinking wasn't his strong suit; more often than not, it just made him sad, or frustrated, or just straight uncomfortable.

The only other thing that kept his mind so occupied was cooking. So, as soon as he got home from lunch, he started on dinner. And, just to make sure his mind would be sufficiently appeased, he turned on the TV.

Hours passed while Scott prepared his food, till it was nearly 7 p.m. The food was done, so Scott set up a TV tray and sat down. He sat on his remote on accident, and the channel randomly changed to some entertainment program.

_E! News_

_Blockbuster: Faraway_

_Actress: Lisa Miller_

"_Alright," the TV personality began. "If you're just joining us, we're here with the female lead of the sci-fi action blockbuster that's set to be released at the end of this summer, just three months away, titled: _Faraway_. Here is Lisa Miller."_

"_It's good to be here." _

"This is surreal," Scott commented to himself, as he ate the brilliant, home-made dish.

"_Right, before the break– well– we covered all the 'nice' topics. But now, we all gotta know, what exactly happened on set this past monday?"_

Scott could tell that Lisa had been expecting the question to come. She looked dangerously 'surprised' by it for a split second, but then she composed herself, like she was about to execute a plan.

"_I was surprised at the amount of interest around this simple misunderstanding–"_

"_That's certainly not what the paper's have been saying about it."_

"_I know! It's a bit ridiculous–"_

"_Have you read, personally– or, do you read anything about yourself in the tabloids and news?"_

"_No. At least, not generally– and not this time either."_

'_She's lying,'_ thought Scott. He had noticed Lisa playing with one of the rings on her left hand. This had been her 'tell' since high school.

"_I'm still new to all this, so I try not to psyche myself out. Anyways–"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sorry. Back to monday..."_

"_Right, monday..."_

"_It was a sex scene–"_

"_Yes–"_

"_And you ref–"_

"_The director thought that we should push back shooting to the next day. They hadn't found a body double for me yet– you see, they wanted to shoot us together, one after another, so the editing and directing would be more– ah– smooth: comprehensive, y'know?"_

"_Well that's definitely from the horse's mouth. What I mean is, we had an E! correspondent just off set. Alex. He saw the director storm off the set, followed by the small cast and crew. It seemed to us that the shoot had been cancelled unexpectedly."_

Even Scott saw what the interviewer was trying to do. If Lisa became flustered, she would be trapped. Scott didn't think Lisa was lying– he didn't know anything about it, and Lisa hadn't mentioned it– _'Is this what was upsetting her?_– but the interviewer obviously did. However, Lisa shot back.

"_Well, I guess I fibbed a bit back there." _She pulled out from under her seat a magazine. _"I do read E! magazine whenever I come across it."_

"_Oh my gosh!"_

"_Yep! I'm a fan!"_

"_You are, thank you, from all of us here a E!"_

"_Your welcome. And, this is today's edition. You covered what happened yourselves: the director, production company, and studio all say the same thing. It was understood from the beginning that I would be doing the sex scene– and I did– but that it wouldn't involve me having sex on camera."_

"_Well, if it's in our magazine, it must be true!" _They both laughed, and so did Scott, reveling in his friend's victory.

"_Like I said," _Lisa concluded, _"It was just a misunderstanding."_

"_There you have it viewers: the case is closed. Lisa Miller here at E! It was great talking to you."_

"_Anytime."_

* * *

><p><em>E! News<em>

_Backstage_

"The magazine slip was a nice touch," Nick commented, as Lisa took off her microphone and made her way off the set.

"I thought so to," Lisa agreed, obviously pleased with herself. "That two-faced weasel certainly didn't see it coming."

"Be nice," Nick warned. Lisa mouthed the words back to him, while nodding her head, as if to say, _"I know, I know."_

"What's next?" Lisa asked, checking her phone for messages. There weren't many– she really didn't talk to anyone of the cast or crew once the movie wrapped, except before and after cast interviews and parties.

"For tonight," Nick scrolled through the schedule on his mobile device, "...Sean's cast party." But even before Nick had finished the name Lisa had made a horrible groan. "You better go."

"I hate that guy!" Lisa exclaimed.

"B–" Nick began to repeat before Lisa said it for him: "Be nice. Be nice– yeah, got it." Lisa twirled around to face Nick, her face in a false blush and fluttering eyes. "I can do nice." Then her face dropped and she looked at a point some ten feet behind Nick, imagining a phantom Sean Bower. "I despise that guy."

"You're an actress," Nick stated simply, as if that settled the matter.

But when Lisa crossed her arms, looking unconvinced, he went on with the speech he had given her at least three times before.

"And that means your a socialite. Meet people. Kiss ass. Be yourself. And don't do anything stupid. Deals don't get made in the boardroom anymore– they haven't for a long time. There's only so much I can do for you: especially if you don't 'do' for yourself."

Lisa looked defeated, but miserable, to say the least. _'This is no good,'_ thought Nick. _"Be yourself."_ That was Nick's constant advice, despite working in Hollywood. He knew that if someone wasn't able to sell themselves then they couldn't sell a damn thing. Lisa needed to **want** to go, or at least **want**to agree she should go, or else everyone looking for something to buy would most definitely pass her over.

"Who knows?" Nick added, conversationally, hoping not to tip his hand, "You might actually meet someone you'd like to spend time with, instead of making these temporary friendship's while on set." A spark hit Lisa, but Nick wasn't looking. "HEY!" he exclaimed when his mobile device was snatched from his unsuspecting hands.

"Thanks, Nick!" Lisa ran for it, but Nick went after her.

"Don't you think of doing a THING to my phone, Lisa Miller! What the hell is the–? Are you going through my contacts!"

"Sorry! I still don't have his number!"

* * *

><p><em>Sean Bower's (freaking) Mansion<em>

_9:15 p.m._

_Leased, not Rent or Own_

Scott never liked parties, especially Hollywood parties: a thousand people who barely know each other all meandering about, talking and eating, while the host revels in the obscurity of it all. He had rarely ever gone to a party of his own accord, usually being dragged along by a few friends. Most of the time, it was for the free food– which, in Hollywood, was more often than not exotic and delicious. But, for Scott, he could never shake the feeling that he wasn't suppose to be there, as if someone had made a mistake in inviting him.

That's why this situation was the worst. Here at party, to which he most definitely WASN'T invited (by the host, at least), lost and unable to find the person who had guilted him into coming. However, momentarily, Scott forgot about all that. There, in the corner, was the food table. . .and it had burritos on it! _'SCORE!' _Scott smiled, and maneuvered through the crowd over to the promised delights.

"I KNEW IT! I knew I'd find you here. Good thing I waited, huh?"

_Lisa Miller_

_Note: The best looking girl at the party_

"Oh, hey," Scott turned and said, swallowing his half of burrito. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering.

_Scott Pilgrim_

_Note: Acutely 'aware' of Lisa right now_

Lisa smiled and grabbed Scott's hand. "If you're done eating, I need you to stay close to me."

"What, why!" Scott glanced back at the plethora of food.

"I gotta walk around and talk to everybody!" Lisa explained, slightly panicked, but hiding it well. "I've been here for twenty minutes and managed not to be noticed, too much, but that's not gonna last. C'mon!" Lisa pulled Scott away, as he reached out longingly for the food table– letting out a miserable _"NNNNOOOOOO!" _which was barely audible over the party noises.

Over the next twenty minutes, Lisa, followed reluctantly by Scott, made her way through the main dining hall into the next room. The various other actors and actresses, producers and studio management, and directors and producers barely took notice of Scott. They were all enraptured by Lisa Miller.

And though Scott noticed that both Lisa and whoever she was talking to were playing a sort of game, pleasing and flattering one another without necessarily meaning it, he first began to understand how BIG of a deal Lisa was. No one had seen such a promising and talented up and coming actress in at least a decade. She had sky rocketed to the top, but, instead of being despised for it, everyone, even fellow actors, couldn't help but like– if only out of their curiosity– Lisa Miller. Still, none of this helped soothe Scott's feeling of being used.

"This sucks," Scott said firmly. "You suck!"

"I do not," Lisa dismissed Scott's complaint. "I'm the best. I'm about to get you your next job. Hey, Mark!"

_Mark Whalestein_

_Big-time Director_

_Note: Kinda scary_

"Lisa Miller, what a surprise," the large man, wearing a T-shirt that didn't hide his sleeve tatoo, said drolly. "How's is Miss Too-good-for-my-movie doing today?"

"Hey," Scott said, not all together sure if he wanted to start a fight. Mark looked directly into Scott's eyes, neither intimidated nor threatening. Scott calmed down for a moment, but said with a frown, "You're being kind of a dick."

"Scott," Lisa said a bit nervously, placing her hand on Scott's back, and pinching him hard. Scott gave a jump. "That's just Mark's blunt sense of humor. Be nice," Lisa echoed Nick's words back to him, "since he's gonna be your new boss."

Mark's eyebrows raised, but Scott remained stern. They both looked at each other closely, sizing each other up.

"Scott's a stuntman. No," Lisa said dramatically, "He's the greatest stuntman EVER." Mark's eyes were focused on Lisa while she spoke, but quickly fell back upon Scott. The music and conversation seemed to fade, and all eyes around them seem to be focusing on Mark and Scott's silent stare off. Then, all at once, the tension broke.

Mark smiled. "I've heard of you."

"Does my reputation proceed me?" Scott asked earnestly.

"Don't be lame, Scott," Lisa scolded, smacking him across the head.

"I'm in a bind, of sorts," Mark explained. "Your about the right build and height–"

"Is that why were looking me up and down?"

Mark ignored him. "We're doing a huge stunt on my latest movie– the one that Miller passed up to work on _Faraway_." Lisa was already talking to a few other guys who had been standing beside Mark. "You in?"

"Sure," Scott said apologetically.

"Awesome," Mark nodded, as he turned to face Lisa. "Good to meet your friend, Miller. Okay?" Lisa nodded. "Yeah–?" Mark turned back to Scott, who nodded nervously, unsure of what he was agreeing to. "Alright," Mark concluded waving to Lisa, "Say 'hi' to your mother for me."

Scott stood dumbfounded, as Lisa waved goodbye. "What just happened?"

"You just leveled up!" Lisa exclaimed, hitting Scott in the arm. "Be happy."

"Right," Scott said, still wide-eyed, and a little hungry.

"Oh, no," Lisa turned around to face Scott.

"What's a matter?" Scott said concerned, as he watched Lisa mouth something like: _"No, no, no– they didn't see me– please, tell me they didn't see me..."_

"They didn't see me, did they!"

"Who?" Scott looked around.

"Uh. . .7'o'clock–"

"My seven or your seven?"

"Behind me left shoulder–!" Lisa chided him. "Blue dress, green eyed girl, and the douche that looks like he's wearing a bath robe.

"Oh," Scott said, a hint of realization in his voice. "You mean the two people walking over to us?"

"Dammit, Scott!" But it was too late now. Lisa had turned around to in her haste to see if they were actually coming for her, and they had made eye contact. Lisa, almost instinctively, put on a wide smile, and death gripped Scott's hand.

"What'd happening?" Scott said, ready for a fight.

"Get ready. . .this is gonna be a tough one."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Lisa Miller's Apartment<em>

_Note: Left party early_

"Ugh. . " Lisa groaned. She got out of the car and steadied herself on the pavement. _'Note to self: these heels no longer fit.'_

"What's 'Ugh'?" Scott asked as he too exited the car. "Where are we?"

"We're at my apartment," Lisa answered that question first. "And I'm just gonna complain about being successful if I explain, so let's just drop it."

"That's alright," Scot shrugged, watching the limo turn the corner and drive out of sight. "It's not complaining if you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," Lisa protested. This was true: she was somewhere in between buzzed and drunk– and it didn't feel very good.

"I'm just saying that sometimes you need to let it out," Scott argued. "For instance," Scott demonstrated, "I hate the fact that I don't get to see Stacy, or Wallace, or Kim, or anyone anymore." Scott was definitely into the area of 'drunk'.

Lisa took a deep breathe. 'C'mon, I don't want to complain on the street." Lisa, once again, grabbed Scott's hand and led him to he-didn't-know where. "Home sweet home," Lisa said to no one in particular, taking off her heels and putting her purse down by the door.

"Your home," Scott continued to complain. He collapsed on a stool, laying his head down on Lisa's kitchen counter. "I want bed."

"I was just saying," Lisa finally confessed, "that the biggest thing I miss is the smallness of being me. Now I'm 'Lisa the actress', or 'Lisa the star', or whatever, to whoever I meet."

" 'whom' ever," Scott corrected, lazily.

"Grammar. . .phsht. . .And I miss having real friends. Oooo," Lisa grabbed an invisible person by the neck, "I just know that hateful bitch, Heather, hates me as much as I hate her. But how do you respond to back handed compliments and 'it was just a joke'!"

"Fight!" Scott provided an answer. Lisa went on for a while about her co-stars, Heather and Sean, and about how she hated them. "They're not bad people. . .they're just. . .just. . .such USERS! Well, I guess I'm just like them."

Scott didn't respond. _'C'mon, Scott. Say, "You're not a user!" Defend me from myself, c'mon!' _Lisa noticed that Scott was nodding off. What prompted her to say what she did next, one could only guess.

"Hey, Scott?" Lisa said timidly, laying her head on the other side of the counter while continuing to stand in her kitchen.

"Mm..."

"Why did you leave Toronto?" Lisa saw Scott's eyes open wider, but he didn't answer. "What happened with you and Ramona?"

". . ."

"Don't force yourself," Lisa said compassionately. She took her head off the counter, and started to walk away. "You have a bad enough memory as it is: forcing it will just clutter things more. Sorr–"

As Lisa was exiting the kitchen, something had caught her by the arm. She was yanked back a little, but didn't stumble. She turned to see Scott crawled up on the counter, reaching out to grab her, and looking at her pleadingly in the eyes. "Don't go."

He slowly let go. Lisa turned around, rubbing her arm where Scott had been holding it. She could still feel the lingering sensation. "I was just going to the bathroom. . .you can sleep on the couch, if you want. . .I don't think you should leave this late– in your condition. It will be like a thank you for taking care of me last night."

Scott had looked away from Lisa when she started talking, and resumed his seat on the stool. Lisa took a long time to say he could stay the night, and Scott hadn't looked up from the counter once.

"Alright, Scott. Goodnight."

"Ah– wait," Scott said, loudly, before Lisa had a chance to turn around. "I don't want to forget. . .I don't have to forget, this time. So, telling you will help."

Lisa waited, unsure if Scott meant he was going to begin right now; but he remained silent. Lisa hated herself for what she was about to do, but she **had** to know. she couldn't **stand** not knowing. ". . .you left off with your sister's reception."

"We were great again," Scott said, almost immediately. "We started talking out our problems, and we both realized that what we had been really arguing about was the direction our lives were heading. Ramona realized that she didn't want to stay in Toronto anymore: she said that it felt like we were taking another step toward 'permanent'. I didn't understand that. My mom and dad had chances to travel all around the world, but they could still call some place– one place– home."

Scott was crying. Lisa was so conflicted. A part of her wanted to rush to Scott to comfort him. But she knew what that could turn in to. She knew that what she wanted right now, and what Scott needed, were completely different things.

She walked into the hall and grabbed something off the desk. Scott, with his face in his arms that lay across the counter, felt something poke the top of his head. Lisa was holding out a box of tissues for him. After a few minutes of Scott cleaning out his nose, and wiping his eyes, he began again.

"I asked her if I was 'permanent'. I told her that I thought we were 'permanent', and so that 'permanent' couldn't be such a bad thing! She didn't respond to that, but somehow we moved on and kept fighting about other things. We eventually got to talking about what we wanted in life– what we wanted for our future– and that's when it hit both of us. . .the things we wanted were so different."

Now Lisa was crying, grasping at the tissues faster than the box could supply them. Scott looked miserable, and his misery was her misery. She sobbed and wept, and said through hurried breathes, "But. . .you loved each other. You loved each other SO MUCH! You couldn't– how couldn't you–?"

"That's not what broke us up," Scott answered. "We were both determined to work at it...That whole argument only lasted a day. Well, I say 'only', but it felt like **years** to me. . .Then a week later, Romona found the ring in my jacket pocket–"

"Scott. . .no," mouthed Lisa. Her voice was too hoarse, and her emotions to uncontrolled, to speak.

Scott nodded. "I was going to propose to her. I had been planning to do it for a month."

"What did she do, when–?" Lisa had found her voice for a second, determined to know everything, but lost it before she could finish. Scott seemed to understand.

"She immediately ran to the bedroom to find me. She hugged me so tightly that I didn't understand AT ALL what was happening. She said over and over again that she was sorry– and how sorry she was. When she pulled back to show me the ring in her hand, I realized that we couldn't be together. That she was going to leave me. I held her back, begging with her, pleading for her not to go. I asked her to forget it. To forget about everything and just be with me. . .She almost agreed."

Scott smiled weakly. It seems both Lisa and him were out of tears. Lisa nodded her encouragement for him to go on.

"We didn't talk about it much over the next two weeks. But we spent every moment together, holding hands like lovers, but nothing more. We went around to everyone we thought should know, and briefly explained to them that we were moving on. That Ramona would be leaving, and that we had both decided that it was the right decision."

"But–! BUT! BUT THAT'S NOT **FAIR!" **Lisa screamed at the top of her now worn down and fragile lungs. "You both loved each other. . .you both. . .it should be enough. . .love really should be enough."

Scott shook his head once. "Being with Ramona taught me to hold on, and how to let go. So I let go of her, and Toronto, and everything that was holding me back from living how I wanted. . .Looking back, I see that for a long time I hated myself, and that just sunk me into a huge pit of denial. It sucks, but I think now...I can handle anything."

Lisa let a single weak laugh. "You're Scott Pilgrim. To me, it always seemed like you could handle the world." Scott smiled. "No," Lisa said, a sudden drama in her sad voice, "the UNIVERSE." Scott chuckled a bit, but it died away.

Lisa searched for something to say, and was deeply disappointed with what came out: "Kinda ironic," she said, trying to smile. "How it started with you two arguing over leaving Toronto– and now you're both gone–?"

"I guess." Scott rubbed the back of his head, unsure of where to go from here. "I guess I'll go to bed now, on the couch. Thanks, Lisa."

But before Scott could walk more than a couple steps, Lisa hugged him tightly from behind. "Scott. . ."

"Yeah."

". . .thanks for coming with me tonight, and for letting me drag you around. You really saved me."

"Forget about it."

". . .thanks for being my friend. . .thanks, for **everything**," and Lisa squeezed him harder. Scott placed his hands on top of hers, trying to return any amount of her affection. She let go, slowly, after a long while. Scott didn't turn to face her, but he didn't move forward to lay down either.

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

9

**Lisa Miller Shakes It Up**

"_! ! !"_

"ZZz. . .Zzz. . .zzz. . ."

"__

_ ! ! !" _

"_ZzZ. . .zzZ. . .zzz. . .?"_

"_BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG ! ! !" _

"Meah. . ."

"_Get up, you lazy bum!"_

"Is this Lisa? Aren't you in the other room?"

_Scott Pilgrim_

_Stuntman_

_Status: Annoyed that he was woken up from a Zelda dream_

"_Umm, no. I left an hour ago. It's already 11:30, Scott. So get up, and meet me for lunch."_

Scott rolled over and stretched, yawning loudly. "Aah–OW!"

"_Forgot you were on a couch, and rolled off, hitting the floor hard, didn't ya?"_

"I wish I never had to sleep," Scott groaned, picking up the receiver.

"_No, you don't. That would totally suck. And be boring."_

"Where am I going?"

"_Out the door, down the stairs, into a–"_

"For breakfast! Where am I going for breakfast!"

"_Matches on Grand– and it's lunch, Scott. See you there at noon."_

"I'm hanging up now," Scott slammed the phone down on the kitchen counter, and cleaned his face in the sink. Slightly hungover, and dreading the busy morning, Scott headed out of Lisa's apartment with an empty stomach for motivation.

* * *

_Matches_

_Only Serves Lunch_

_(Whatever that means)_

Scott walked lazily to the hostess counter and waited to be noticed. "Can I help you?"

"Uh. . ." Scott was a bit taken back by the tall brunette's aggressively cheerful attitude. "Lunch. . .Lisa Miller." Without skipping a beat the hostess looked away from Scott, completely disinterested in anything he might add, and looked down at the reservation book.

Scanning is with her eyes, she soon cam upon a name that made her eyes go big and her mouth smile wide. She directed her frightfully upbeat countenance at Scott once more. "It seems that Ms. Miller has already arrived, and is waiting for you." The hostess then walked off without another word, and Scott stood there unsure of what happened next. Without thinking, he began walking in the general direction that the hostess had headed.

Entering the main dining area, Scott immediately spotted the only bright-yellow blonde in the room, sitting at the corner table– the hostess was standing there next to it.

_Lisa Miller_

_Actress_

_Status: Obviously nervous about something_

"Thanks for the wake up call," Scott said. He sat down as the hostess informed him that Ms. Miller had already ordered for him. "What are we getting?"

"Lunch," Lisa said simply. She hadn't stopped staring at him since she spotted him entering the dining room.

"Not breakfast or dinner," Scott responded playfully. He took a long drink of his water– completely unaware of Lisa's apparent distress.

"They only serve lunch here," Lisa clarified, leaning forward on her hand, her elbows on the table.

"What does that even–? mean." Scott finished his sentence awkwardly as he turned his attention away from their surroundings and noticed that Lisa was scrutinizing his every move. "What's up?" Scott sweated. How could this not be his fault?

"Scott. . .did you enjoy last night?" Lisa asked. "The party, I mean," she clarified, not wanting to bring up Scott's confession about what happened with Ramona.

"Yeah! It was kinda scary. The food was good, and I didn't really know anyone. . ." Scott was searching his head for something more to say, but nothing was coming.

"I mean," Lisa frowned, "Me dragging you around– and you having to stand there and just listen to random people talk to me about trivial things– or stuff that has nothing to do with you. How could you not hate that?"

Scott thought he saw where this was going– he was wrong– and decided to answer firmly. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. I'm not such a push over, anymore. I guess that means I'm not as easygoing–" Lisa didn't think that last part was entirely true. "–But, anyway. I wanted to spend time with you, and I know that you spend most of your time going to parties like that– and that **you** don't WANT to. I was happy to suffer with you. And I was happy when you thanked me."

Lisa didn't smile, but her features softened, and she leaned back in her chair. Before she could respond, their server set down both of their meals. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Napkins, please," Lisa responded. He nodded.

"I guess 'lunch' equals a french dip and chips," Scott said casually.

"I know you're starving, so let's just enjoy this," Lisa took a drink of her soda. "But remind me that I have something to ask you." Scott nodded, then dug in.

During the meal, the two said next to nothing. Most of the time, both concentrated on their meal. But every once in a while, they would look up and smile at each other– perfectly content that the other was enjoying the food and silence.

"Done," Lisa proclaimed with a full stomach. She had made is three-fourths of the way through her BLT, and only had a few chips left.

Scott had finished his sandwich a long time ago, but still had more chips than Lisa left. He was eating them one at a time, and very slowly. "I should really pay for this meal. You've paid for every tab, and all our meals together."

"Don't be silly, Scott," Lisa waved his suggestion away. "I'm much, much richer than you–"

"–grammar–"

"–Besides, I haven't paid for any of this," Lisa spread her hands, indicating an imaginary spread of food and drinks. "I come here, and bring other famous people here, and they comp. it. Like a barter system."

"I'm famous?" Scott asked, doubtfully.

"Not yet you're not," Lisa teased, "But we're about to change that!" Lisa waived over the hostess, who was showing another couple to their table.

"Can I help you?" She asked in the same nauseatingly bright tone.

"Yeah," Lisa began. "You have all these famous people on the wall. I want to know if you'd like to add two more."

"Certainly, Ms. Miller," the hostess was painfully pleased. "'Matches' would love to have you an–..." the hostess stumbled for just a brief second– she obviously didn't recognize Scott, but, at the same time, she certainly didn't want to offend Lisa Miller or her guest. "–you both featured on the wall. Just let me go back and find a profile picture–"

"–No need," Lisa cut her off. She reached in her bag and pulled out two black and white 8x10_s_.

"Where'd you get that!" Scott pointed accusingly at the photo of himself and then at Lisa. "Why am I posing!"

"Nick– Nicholas Block, my agent," Lisa said. "He can do anything." Lisa attended back to the hostess. "Do have a sharpie?" Without answering, the hostess turned quickly, walked back to her desk, and brought back a marker, handing it to Lisa. She signed, then, handing the marker to Scott, said, "Your turn."

"Wow. I feel so. . .something," Scott said, signing his name.

"Better lines, Scott," Lisa continued to tease. The hostess took both of the photos with the promise to get them framed an up as soon as possible. "Let's go." So the two left, without Scott knowing exactly where or what they were going to next.

"Oh," Scott remembered, as they were walking out the door onto the street. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" Truthfully, Scott didn't want to have this discussion. At best, Lisa was going to ask him about why he had left Toronto and walked across country to the Western border of Canada. At worst. . .well, he didn't even want to think about that.

Lisa nodded, but didn't speak. "I'm going to be doing a lot of publicity stuff the next few months, for this recent movie: parties, interviews, red carpet– stuff like that." The sounds of the city filled their ears, and there was silence between them for a while. Scott waited, looking at Lisa, who masterfully avoided his eyes. " I could...use a date."

Scott's eyes shot open. "Like an escort!" Lisa clarified, hating herself all the while, waving her hands up in denial. "Like the party last night. I could introduce you to some influential people, and you'd get to eat delicious food, and visit famous places– and I just. . ." Lisa pleaded, "It'd be nice to have you with me– we wouldn't have time to hang out otherwise," she finished calmly.

"You're saying you want me to be your date to every public event from now till your next movie?"

"Yeah," Lisa admitted, putting her face in her palms, "I guess that's what I'm saying."

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lisa yelled at him. "Be serious, Scott."

"What about Nick?" Scott asked seriously. "Or is he too busy?"

"What about Nick?" Lisa asked back, confused why Scott would bring him up.

"Well. . .doesn't– when two people. . .together, they date?" Scott stumbled over is words, having a blank stare on his face all the while.

"You think," the truth dawning on Lisa, "You think. . .that me, and Nick, are together."

Scott snapped out of it, and really looked at Lisa. She wasn't frowning, but something in her look told Scott that she was sad. In fact, he was discovering, was noticing, that she had no expression at all, but her eyes were full of life– some emotion that Scott couldn't grasp. He had never seen Lisa like this. _'_

_No, that's not true,'_ something within Scot responded. He had seen this look, if only for a second, on Lisa's face at least twice before. Once was in high school, when he had told Lisa that him and Kim had started dating. A flash of the same look had come across her face, before she congratulated them both with dashing hugs. And again, when he was with Ramona, staying over at Lisa's sisters:

"_Maybe we should have. . ."_

"_. . ."_

"_Maybe we should."_

That's right. In that moment, she had the same look. What did it mean?

Scott was brought back to the moment, catching the end of Lisa's mumbled words: "Scott, you're an idiot."

"Idiot?" Scott repeated the only word he had heard. But Lisa turned away and, ignoring Scott, she walked away down the street. Scott thought quickly to go after her, but before he could catch up she had entered a cab and gone off down the street.

* * *

Lisa didn't see or call Scott for the rest of the week. She wouldn't answer her phone, and she was never home. Scott didn't know how else to get in contact with her or find her. Some part of him realized that he could call Nick, and ask about Lisa, but for some reason– probably having to do with the whole misunderstanding between him and Lisa about Nick– he didn't think of that.

_Powder_

_Only Serves White Food_

_Slightly Racist (?)_

"I'll see you later, Dominique," Scott called as he exited the kitchen into the alleyway.

"Not if I see you first, fool." It started to rain. Scott had asked his old manager if she had seen Lisa in tonight. Dominique let him know before hand that she had eaten dinner at Powder every night of that week– but no such luck tonight.

'_And now it's raining,'_ thought Scott sulkily, as he pulled his jacket over his head. _'I thought it was always sunny in Southern California. And it's L.A.!'_ Scott grumbled, look out and back at the street to see if he could wave down a cab. Still no luck.

"_ ! ! !" _

" _*grumble*mumble*grumble* _"

_ ! ! !" _

" *_Gggrreeeyerrr* _" Angrily, Scott picked up his phone. "Hello!"

Despite the harsh greeting, the voice didn't sound phased: "Hey, Scott. What're ya doing in the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I came outside! Is this Lisa?"

"Dude, you need some kind of transportation. I'm not saying buy a car, bbuuttt–"

"I have my legs!"

"Where's you're parka? Y'know, the one with hood– you've had it for, like, more than half your life."

Scott looked around, but the rain was pretty thick, and the street pretty dark. He couldn't see a car or person following him. "Why haven't you been returning my calls? And are you stalking me?"

"Please! Who's stalking who? I've seen you come looking for at Powder at least three times, easily."

"Can I get out of the rain? Is that in your power?" Without another moment passing, a black sudan pulled up to the curb next to Scott. The door was flung open, Lisa smiling at Scott from inside.

"C'mon, the seats absorb water." Scott climbed in and was surprised to find that, as his clothes pushed against the fabric of the seats, he was beginning to feel dryer and dryer.

"This is magic," Scott concluded.

"It's the future, Scott."

Scott looked up at Lisa, who was still smiling, and frowned heavily. "So. . .have you been avoiding me?"

". . .yeah," Lisa answered, matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Scott blurted out, but then added, "I don't understand why."

"I wouldn't try to figure me out, Scott– girls in general, really." Lisa prompted the driver to take Scott home, and they began to move.

"I'm sorry, though," Scott said earnestly. He looked sheepishly into Lisa's eyes, and she looked sincerely sympathetic.

"I forgive you. And to answer your question," Lisa added, "I was upset with you and didn't want to talk or see you, so I avoided you. I just needed to cool my head. How about you?"

"Me?" Scott's other question– _'Why were you upset?_– was pushed out of his mind.

"About my request, you airhead!" Lisa smacked his head.

"Ow–!" Scott massaged the back of his head. "Right. . .dating. . ."

"Escort!" Lisa blushed. "You're the worst friend ever, Scott. You'd be a worse boyfriend."

"I was the best boyfriend," Scott responded. His tone was light hearted, but somehow Lisa knew that she had crossed a line.

"Oh, Scott," Lisa reached over to place her hand on his, "Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean–"

"No, no," Scott pulled his hand away, putting up both his arms in denial, "I didn't even think of it like that."

Lisa put her hands to her chest, and looked lovingly at him. "Scott, you're the best friend. You're so good, I mean it. These past few weeks with you here have been amazing– I'm so grateful– and that's why I want you around."

"Yes," Scott suddenly said.

"Huh?" Lisa sounded, confused.

"Yes," Scott repeated. "It'd be great. I'll be your da–ah, escort."

"R-really?" Lisa was on the verge of exploding with happiness. Scott nodded. "Oh, Scott!" And Lisa pounced on top of him, hugging Scott under his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was now fully on top of him, with her two knees on either side of Scott's sitting body, and her short hair tickling the side of his face.

"I–it. . .'s nothing," Scott said, embarrassed. Before climbing back to her seat, without thinking, Lisa spontaneously kissed Scott on the cheek, adding one last, excited "Thank you!"

Scott's face was beet red, but the car was dark enough to hide it. Lisa, realizing what she had just done, immediately switched in to 'acting mode'. Her insides were screaming, but on the outside she stayed collected, calmly smiling back at the shocked and awed Scott.

"We're here," Lisa informed the still stunned Scott.

"Wha–?" Scott looked out of the car window, but it was soon opened by the driver. They were at his apartment. "Oh," and dully, he got out.

"I'm gonna get your schedule," Lisa called from the inside of the car, "and work all the details. But are you free tomorrow?"

"When?" Scott asked back, looking to see how early he would have to get up.

"Tomorrow," Lisa said, incredulously.

"Oh, right," Scott figured that meant ALL tomorrow. "Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow!" Lisa yelled as the car pulled away from the curb. "GOODNIGHT!"

Scott waved and proceeded to walk into his apartment building. He dragged himself up the stairs and onto his bed. His cheek was burning.

'_What am I doing?' _He asked himself in earnest. _'What are you doing, Scott?'_ He knew what was happening, and he hated himself for it. How was he able to do that with Kim– separating the feelings he had from their relationship after they dated–? Kim had always resented Scott for what he did in high school, but Scott was able to move and forget. This wasn't like with Kim. He and Lisa had never dated. It wasn't even like and Envy or Ramona, who he never wanted to stop being in love with. Ramona helped him finally accept what Envy had meant to him. Would Lisa be the one to help me accept what happened with Ramona?

No. He had accepted: he wasn't moving on, and he wasn't forgetting. He was learning to live with his feelings for Ramona by himself. What was happening then? Was it like with Knives? Was he just using Lisa because it was convenient? Because it was easy?

'_This is a problem for Tomorrow-Scott,'_ was his final thought before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lisa got home about an hour after Scott fell asleep, and similarly, she dragged herself into her– not bed, but– shower. She went through her regular ritual, then stood for a few minutes running cold water down her body.

'_Cool down, sweetie,'_ she counseled herself. She placed her hand on her heart, massaging her chest in the hope of calming it's rapid beating. She had never felt like this for someone, not even high school-Scott. Sure, before, she thought Scott was cute, and strong, and they had a lot in common– or rather, Scott was so willing to accept her interests as his own. But her heart had never pained her like this before.

Once, when she and Scott had first met, she had felt like this: like she would be miserable without him. She had walked to school really early, and sat down at the tree, to make absolutely sure she didn't miss Scott. It had killed her: how little Scott cared about her.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey . . . . . . Do you hate me?"_

But it wasn't like that now. Scott wanted to be with her now. He had said 'yes', only a while ago– right? As friends. They were friends.

'_But we don't have to stay like that, do we?'_ What about Ramona, though? _'I can't live like this. I need to know.'_ You'll hate yourself for it. Scott will hate you for it.

'_He won't,'_ Lisa finished her internal debate. _'He won't hate me. I won't let him.'_ Lisa turned off the shower and got out to dry herself off. She didn't bother getting dressed, slipping into her sheets serenely, still a little wet– her skin tender from the near half an hour she spent in the shower.

She let out a heavy sigh, and hugged several pillows to her body. _'Well,'_ Lisa consoled herself, _'at least, with Scott, there's never a dull moment.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lisa Miller vs. The Red Carpet**

A month before the release of _Faraway_, the biggest buzz surrounding the movie, both in and out of Hollywood, was–

"Who the hell is he!"

_Elwood Chase_

_Founder and Editor in Chief_

_RTO - Gossip Magazine_

"I want answers people," Elwood shouted to the busy newsroom, "Now!"

A voice sounded from one of the cubicles: "He's a stuntman. Been in L.A. for over 5 months."

"Keep it comin'!" Elwood boomed.

Another shouted over the din, "He's canadian, and is a real up-and-comer, just like Lisa!"

"Name: I want a name!"

"SCOTT PILGRIM!" The entire room burst forth at once.

* * *

><p><em>Scott Pilgrim<em>

_Stuntman_

_Status: Pee Bar [- ]_

Dancing as discretely as possible, Scott was paining himself to stand by while Lisa was attempting to introduce him to another employer. But the female producer wouldn't stop talking long enough for Lisa to seg-way into her introduction.

Scott had been going with Lisa to public appearances, interviews, parties, and meetings for nearly three months now. The premier of _Faraway_ was exactly one month away, Lisa had told him, and the red carpet openings in the U.S., Canada, and Japan were the crowning moments of this four month long publicity tour. The U.S. premier would come first, and it would also mark the end of Scott's obligation to accompany Lisa. The day after that premier, Scott was booked on a huge project that would employ him solidly for at least three months. In fact, this woman, whom Lisa was speaking to, and whom Scott had never met in person, was the one who got the contract with her studio that led to this upcoming job.

_Kelly Bruck_

_Producer/Executive_

_Fact: Everything she touches explodes with success_

"–It's going to be your _High Fidelity_. Oh. . ." Kelly smiled deviously. "And is this him?"

'_Finally,'_ Lisa thought. "Meet Scott Pilgrim: stuntman extraordinaire."

"So," Kelly, at last, addressed Scott. She wore the look of a cat who was in the process of playing with a mouse before eating it. "Are you excited for the biggest job you'll ever have?"

"Be nice, Kelly," Lisa chided her.

"You've been spending too much time with Nick," she turned to Lisa. "Hollywood isn't 'nice'. I bet even Scott here knows that."

Again, before Scott could respond, Lisa cut in. "I can't believe they cast Winifred Hailey. What idiot thought she could pull off the lead action role in an actual, big-budget action film!"

"I cast her," Kelly said plainly. She looked at Lisa' fiercely, but Lisa showed no signs of wavering under the pressure of Kelly's gaze.

"I stand by what I said." Lisa crossed her arms.

"Whatever, dear," Kelly put up her hand, as if waving away an irksome fly. "You're just jealous of the younger, hotter version of 'Lisa Miller'."

"Not even!" Lisa defended herself, seriously. "I'm way hotter than that flat chested, tom-boy. Scott!"

"Yyeeesss?" Scott had followed the conversation, but was overtly preoccupied with any chance to slip away and relieve his bladder.

"See that blonde girl in the denim dress?" Lisa pointed across the promenade of the estate, where this party was being held. "Right there, see?"

"Yeah," Scott glanced. He saw the girl, but nothing about her registered in his mind.

"Well?" Lisa prodded him.

"Well. . .what?" Scott was getting desperate for an exit.

"Is she hotter than me?" Lisa asked again. _'Better get this one right, Pilgrim,'_ Lisa and Kelly thought in unison.

"Uuhhh. . ." Due to Scott's preoccupation with peeing, his mind shifted back and forth between responding _"I gotta pee"_, and _"who her?"_ His mouth settled by blurting out, "I gotta pee on her." But before Lisa or Kelly could process what he had said, Scott corrected himself. "I mean, I gotta pee. Pee time." He tossed his drink in the trash nearby, and walked away.

* * *

><p>After the party, which ended at roughly 2 a.m., per usual, Lisa's driver picked both Scott and her up, dropping Scott off first then heading to Lisa's apartment.<p>

"Later, Corey!" She called to her driver as she exited the car and headed through the doors. _"*Phew*" _It had been a long day.

_Lisa Miller_

_Actress_

_Fact: Hasn't gone 8 hours without seeing or texting Scott for the last three months_

Lisa pulled out her phone and hit send twice. He would be the last number she had called. The phone rang the full eight times, and Lisa thought Scott must had already fallen into a deep sleep. Then–

"_Hi, Lisa."_

"Hey, you dead yet?" Lisa bit her bottom lip.

"_Not quite. I think I'm a little drunk."_

"Hehehe," she giggled. "Am I a bad influence? You definitely didn't drink this much when you first came to Hollywood."

"_Glow-y drinks are fun!"_

"Oh, man," Lisa hit her forehead, "I'll have to keep an eye on you. You're still an impressionable, little boy, caught up in the big city by your movie star friend."

"_Dammit Lisa, I'm a man."_

"Anyway," Lisa cut to the chase. "I forgot to tell you about tomorrow's interview. It's in New York, and since you had the weekend off I was hoping you'd come with– but now I'm thinking you should stay in and recover."

"_I'll come. . .I can handle it. . .I can handle enything."_ Scott's words were becoming more and more slurred, and Lisa could tell he was falling asleep.

"No, just stay in. But promise me you'll watch me on TV tomorrow. Eight o'clock on channel 42, ok?"

"_Mmm-hmm. . .ok."_

"Night, Scott."

"_nnmmmiiid. . .Liissaaa"_

* * *

><p>" <em>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*" <em>Scott slept through the next day.

"_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*" _He had set his alarm for seven, and not in the a.m., like he had meant.

"_*Wake* *Up* *Beep* *Scott*" _

"Ok, Ok!" Scott grabbed his phone and dismissed his alarm. " _*Ughk*. . ._food time." But before he even made it to his kitchen, Scott remembered Lisa's interview. "Mmmm. . .just enough time to make 'it'."

Scott never did come up with a name for "it". But it was a baked pasta thing, and it had asparagus and a little too much cheese, and it was kind of lemony. Sure, it wasn't the best tasting of the dishes in Scott's repertoire, but it reminded him of a time where he was successfully rebuilding his life– much like now.

Unfortunately, it took a little over an hour to make and cool the dish. Scott set himself comfortably on the couch and tune in to channel 42, the interview already in progress.

_E! News_

_(Apparently the only celebrity news station I know)_

_Actress: Lisa Miller_

"_Alright, you're here with E! News. And once again, we welcome the lovely Lisa Miller."_

Lisa smiled and laughed softly, _"Hi, everyone."_

Scott had gone to most of Lisa's interviews in L.A., but he never watched them. This would be the first interview of Lisa's he had seen since she had given it to that reporter who had tried to corner her about that sex scene.

'_And look!' _Scott almost shouted out loud. _'It's the same guy.'_

"_Before the break we went over the pleasantries and plugged the movie, and now its time to get to the question on every one's mind. . ."_

"_Oh no,"_ Lisa said, half-joking, _"What is it now?"_

"_This one has got all of us going in circles– especially Elwood Chase, over at RTO."_

" _*Argh*_," Lisa grunted. _"The suspense is killing me."_

"_Ok, ok, ok. Here it is: who is the mysterious Scott Pilgrim?"_

Lisa's face was completely blank. Then she burst into a short fit of giggles, before saying, _"SCOTT!"_ Lisa collected herself in _*huffs*_. _"Scott is a lot of great things, but mysterious is not one of them."_

Scott frowned, and he seriously considered changing the channel.

"_So you two have been going out for how long?"_

"_He's been escorting me on my publicity rampage for the last three months."_

"_But. . .you two are dating, right?"_

"_Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"_ The interviewer nodded her affirmation. _"Sorry, but Scott and I aren't dating, yet."_

"_YET!" _The interviewer pounced on the leading end.

"_You never know," _Lisa said evasively. _"We reunited a few months ago after I wrapped up _Faraway_, and he agreed to be my date. I've never been good at this publicity stuff. Anyways, yeah– But we've been friends since high school."_

"_We know,"_ the interviewer opened her eyes wide.

"_You know! Man, you guys leave no stone unturned, huh?"_

"_For our fans who don't know, Lisa Miller didn't start as an actor. She was a musician."_

"_Oh, no!" _Lisa hid in her hands, and her face was going red from embarrassment. _"I'm gonna die!"_

But the interviewer refused to relent. _"With her very own best friend, Scott Pilgrim, Lisa Miller started a high school band called _Sonic & Knuckles_!"_

Lisa wore a mortified smile. _"It's true. All of it's true! Please, can we move on?"_ She pleaded, her hands together in prayer.

"_Not a chance! Bring out the guitar!" _Out of no where, before anyone could see how it had happened, Lisa Miller was holding a guitar.

"_No. no. no. no. NO WAY!" _Lisa was holding the guitar away from her like it was something extremely unpleasant, hoping someone would come and take it away from her.

"_Remember any songs, Lisa? We'd love to hear one,"_ the interviewer was enjoying himself, even more than usual now. _"Isn't that right, everyone?"_ Random shouts of assent issued forth from off camera.

"_Nick, save me!" _For a second, nothing happened on camera. Both the interviewer and Lisa were staring over somewhere on the left side, behind the cameras. _"Don't take their side!"_

"_YYEEESSS! Get a shot of this," _the interviewer pointed toward that point off camera, and the scene changed to a shot of backstage. There Nick was standing, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a electronic device, mouthing the words, _"Be nice and just do it."_

"_Lisa...Lisa...Lisa,"_ became the chant issuing from the TV.

"_FINE!" _Lisa conceded. _"But don't expect this to be any good."_ Scott wondered if this was all planned. _"Here's a song I wrote recently. And I'm warning you, it's VERY Canadian– and Indie."_

"_We are ready."_ Lisa cleared her throat and began to play a psuedo-punk rift, that Scott didn't even remotely recognize. It sounded slightly off on the acoustic guitar, but Scott was tapping his foot.

"_I've liked you for a thousand years– a thousand years. I've liked you for a thousand years – a thousand years." _

Then there was a musical interlude, much like the intro, and Lisa began to sing again.

"_And I can't wait till I see you– I can't wait till I see you. I can't wait till I see you– till I see you. _

"_You can't stand to see me that way: no matter what I do, no matter what I say. You can't stand to see me that way. Yeah-oh-yeah!"_

There was the intro again, which ended with a change to a descending scale– ending the song.

Lisa looked up and smile wide at the camera, and a large outbreak of clapping was heard from all off camera. _"Thank you, thank you so much._ *Whew*_, it's been a while."_

"_Hopefully your next performance won't be in another ten years. Can we expect an album in the future?"_

"_Haha, not anytime soon. I'm still a rising actor, and I attend to ride my fame to the top, for however long it lasts."_

"_Well, here at E!, you'll always be welcomed."_

Scott turned off the TV, and went to go wash his dishes. He had a lot to think about, but right now he was in impressed-shock. _'Did Lisa always sing that well?'_ He was truly impressed. _'I think I'll go back to bed.'_ The surprise caused by Lisa's voice was wearing off, and Scott wanted to put off thinking about his growing relationship with Lisa, and the meaning of that song, for at least another night.

* * *

><p>Nearly another month past, while Scott successfully avoided dealing with his feelings for Lisa. He supposed that things were the same after that interview, and Lisa wasn't acted any different. But now he was noticing things he had never gave much thought to.<p>

Like the way Lisa held his hand when the were in a crowd; or how he was always tense when Lisa would let go. He started to notice how much attention she paid him. When it seemed like everyone at every party waited hours to get a few minutes with Lisa Miller, he had instant access to her at all times– and Lisa would often pull him away, saying stuff like, _"I think some alone time would be nice, c'mon."_ But she never spent time alone, Scott was always there being 'alone' with her.

He started to notice how Lisa smiled when he looked at her, and how she really listened to everything he said. More than that, he noticed that he smiled at and listened to her, just because it was fun. She wasn't always the easiest to be with. Scott had been beaten and abused by Lisa's panic attacks, frustration, mood swings, and general in-comprehensiveness– but he never for a moment considered that it wasn't worth it. Now that Lisa was in his life again, he was slowly realizing that he'd do almost anything to keep her there.

But that didn't mean he wanted things to change. He didn't know if being her friend was enough, but it was a hell of a lot better than the prospect of being her boyfriend, then her ex-boyfriend, then never seeing her again. . ._'never seeing her again, like Ramona.'_

"Hey, Scott. You look out of it, man," Lisa placed her hand and his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Ah. . .Out of what?" Scott looked around. "Are we home?"

"I'm home," Lisa answered.

_Lisa Miller's Apartment_

_(There's not much else to say)_

"You're at my apartment," the night was slowly coming back to him. "C'mon Scott, you haven't had a drink tonight– I made sure!"

"No, yeah," Scott rubbed his head. "I was just thinking."

"Not your strong suit," Lisa took off her heels, hung up her purse, and sat down on her couch. Scott followed suit, sitting at the lounge chair. "So what're thinking about?"

"You," Scott said without thinking.

This phased Lisa for a moment, but she recovered– luckily Scott was looking up at the ceiling, and not at her. "I'm not that interesting," Lisa supplied, trying to fill the silence. Scott said nothing. "I think," Lisa said grabbing her remote, "it's music time." She hit a few buttons and her stereo turned on.

"Is this _The Tragically Hip_?" Scott asked. Lisa nodded. Now, Scott was looking at Lisa, and Lisa looked back. Without realizing what was happening, the two stared blankly at each other for a long time. "Hey, Lisa."

"Yeah?" Lisa mouth was dry, and there was expectation in her voice.

"When we were first hanging out. . .when we met again here, in L.A., I mean." Lisa didn't see where Scott was going with this. "Was the sex scene the reason you were upset?"

"It took you **this** long to figure that out?" Lisa said before she could stop herself. She was half kidding, but the other half was pissed at how clueless Scott was sometimes.

There was silence for what seemed like more than a minute. "You wanna know why, don't you?" Lisa addressed the elephant in the room. Scott nodded. Lisa sighed, and ran her fingers thought her hair. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"No," he said honestly. Scott looked down, then into her eyes. "Not if you don't want to." Lisa was reminded of how she had persuaded Scott to talk about Ramona.

"_I just thought you might want– you might need– to talk about it. . .Have you talked about it with anyone?"_

Lisa didn't think Scott was doing this on purpose, but it still annoyed her. "Ok, Scott," she conceded. "But you have to PROMISE never to tell anyone as long as you live!"

"I'm not sure I want to know anymore," Scott said, scared in earnest. Lisa hit him hard. "Kidding! I won't– promise."

"SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE, SCOTT!"

"I SWEAR!" Scott put his hand on his heart, hoping to avoid being hit again.

Lisa lowered her fist. She took a breathe. "I didn't want to have sex with an actor. . ." Lisa's eyes were closed, and it didn't seem like she was going to continue. But Scott's sense, when it came to Lisa, told him she had more to say. Keeping her eyes closed, Lisa continued, "because. . .it's been a rreeaaallyyyy long time."

Without thinking– hating himself afterwards– Scott immediately asked, "How long?" Scott covered his mouth, and crouched in fear of being hit again.

When Scott opened his eyes, Lisa hadn't moved. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, looking down at Scott's feet. ". . .I've only had sex with one guy."

"Who?" Scott absolutely couldn't help himself. He was staring at Lisa, transfixed by the complete shattering of his perception of Lisa Miller.

"It was after you left St. Joel's," Lisa explained. "You were my best friend, and you were gone– leaving me with a heart-broken Kim. She wouldn't talk to me for a month after that. And even then, things were never the same between us. When I came to stay at my sister's in Toronto, we kinda gotta closure– y'know, reconciled and stuff. Anyway, that's when I met this guy. He told me he had been are band's biggest fan, and that he had never talked to me before because he figured I was your girlfriend."

Scott remembered that Lisa and him had all the same classes together, while him and Kim only ever really hung out after school and on weekends. Kim being who she is, they never advertised their relationship to anyone. But had he really been that close with Lisa?

"He was flattering, and handsome, and just–" Lisa rubbed her eyes, trying to continue without being too emotional. "–**there**. He was there when I needed somebody. After only a month or two of dating, he started– um– 'advancing' our relationship. It wasn't long after that we had sex. . .I found out the next week that he had made a bet with his friends that he could make me put out by the end of the school year."

"Lisa," Scott said, trying to empathize, "that's horrible."

"Since then, I haven't really trusted any guys that try to get close to me in that way. I guess that's why I could understand why you thought Nick and I were together. He was the first guy I met that wanted to use me for my talent– not just **use** ME."

"Wait," something dawned on Scott. "So. . .you've only had sex once?"

Lisa knew this had been coming, and, in retrospect, she might have over reacted. She yelled at Scott. "It's not like I haven't been with a few guys! I've done everything BUT sex!"

"Butt sex!" Scott looked horrified.

"–EXCEPT SEX!" Lisa launched off the couch and hit Scott several times across his arm and side. She backed off to catch her breathe.

But Scott couldn't shut up. "But you've always seemed so. . .I thought you were–"

"–A TRAMP!" Lisa supplied angrily.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Scott curled up in defense of another beating.

"Whatever!" Lisa paced back to her seat. "Like I said: there was a few guys in college, but we never had sex. And since I've come to L.A. I haven't been in anything resembling a romantic relationship. I've been a career girl." Lisa paused a moment to look Scott dead in the eyes. "Not everyone thinks sex is essential to living, Scott. . .just cause you and your Toronto friends were promiscuous as hell."

"But– BUT–" Scott had stood up and pointed accusingly at Lisa. "Double Standard!" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "You– when– with me, in Toronto." Scott didn't wanted to say, _'you were rarin' to go,'_ but he couldn't think of how else to put it.

Lisa cut in, "You really are an idiot Scott."

"Huh?" Lisa got up and walked over to where Scott was now standing. She placed her hand on his outstretched arm and lowered it. Then, moving closer, she kissed him on the lips.

"That wasn't about wanting sex," Lisa said softly. "That was about wanting you." Scott looked down into Lisa's eyes. The were filled with expectant tears, but she wasn't crying. "Scott. . .I still want you. I always have." Lisa backed up, walking a few paces away. She turned and said, "I have a confession."

"You mean," Scott swallowed, unsure of what happens now, "another confession."

Lisa nodded. "I asked you to be my date to all this stuff because I wanted you to know what it'd be like to be in a relationship with me." Lisa crossed her arms behind her back, and readied herself to say this next. "You and Ramona broke up because you found out you wanted different things. Well, I know what I want. . .But you saw how it is: spending barely any time together, being in the public's eye, playing up to people who control your future. Hollywood, Scott. Do you want this life?"

Scott said nothing, so Lisa continued. "After the premier next week, I won't see you for a while. No," Lisa explained, knowing that Scott thought she was talking about the foreign premiers, "I mean I'm going to do research for my next movie– in France. Then I'll be shooting all over Europe for the next year. . .So, I guess what I'm saying is," Lisa finished, "that I'm giving you a week to decide for yourself, if you want to make a relationship work."

Scott still couldn't speak or move, while Lisa moved closer to him. She kissed him again on the lips, and again on both his cheeks. "Whatever you decide," she added, "I'd like to make one last memory with you after the premier."

Lisa walked off toward her bedroom, but Scott called after her. "Lisa!" She turned, and waited for him to speak again. ". . . . .Promise– promise that whatever happens– that no matter what happens– we'll always, **always** be friends."

Lisa smiled. "I promise, Scott." Then, making the motion with her hand, added, "Cross my heart, and hope to die."


	6. Chapter 6

12

**Lisa Miller's Last Chance**

Lisa slept soundly that night. Although in the morning, she would have to deal with the anxiety and insecurity of waiting for Scott's answer, when she got to her bed after confessing her feelings to Scott, she felt as light as a feather– as if a large brick had been taken off her chest.

Scott was a different story. He couldn't sleep. He DEFINITELY couldn't sleep in Lisa's apartment. So, he grabbed his coat and decided to take the long walk home. In retrospect, the decision had its pros and cons. On one hand, it was probably the scariest thing Scott had done in years. The buildings loomed ominously over him as he walked past alleyways that threatened harm and fear. It seemed like he would never reach his apartment. On the other hand, despite his paranoid preoccupations, Scott had a lot of time to immediately address this new challenge, concerning Lisa Miller.

He thought seriously about everything Lisa had said. He thought about his life thus far in Hollywood. He thought about how much it sucked being away from everyone and everything he knew– trading it all for a fresh start. He thought about how Lisa had done the same thing four years ago. He thought about how great it was having someone around who was going through the same thing he was.

But were they really the same? Lisa had ran to Hollywood: had Scott just run away from Toronto? _'No,'_ Scott answered himself firmly. _'I definitely didn't want to stay in Toronto. I didn't want to be assaulted by all the memories of Ramona. But it was more than that. I wanted something, but I didn't know what. So I went looking for it.'_

And that search had led him to Hollywood. It had led him back to Lisa Miller. But the question still remained: is this what he wanted? Is this what he has been searching for?

* * *

><p>"Lisa, you really seem out of it," her agent said, during their meeting on Tuesday.<p>

_Nicholas Block_

_40 years old_

_(Hey! When was his b-day?)_

It was two days till the premier, and– she had been right– Lisa was worn down, worrying over Scott's decision.

"Blegh," Lisa responded to Nick, slouching down in the arm chair in his office.

_Lisa Miller_

_Actress_

_(Or is the politically correct term "Female Actor", now?)_

"Mature, Lisa," Nick said, not looking up from his meeting notes.

Lisa shot up, and pouted angrily at Nick. "I am SO mature!"

"Sure," Nick nodded. "So, I take it you slept with Scott and now he's avoiding you."

"What! No!" Lisa was deeply offended. "I'm the one AVOIDING HIM!"

_Note: Lisa is avoiding Scott cause she doesn't want to hear his answer._

_Spoiler Alert: Scott made his choice Monday, and Lisa would save herself a lot of heartache if she had hung out with him like normal._

"So you wanted a quick in and out–slept with him– and now he won't leave you alone," Nick sighed. "I told you not to silly girl."

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM!" Nick finally looked up to see if there was a lie in Lisa's eyes. He stared her down for a while, then looked back to his notes.

"Well, that's good."

"Don't take a breath yet, Nick," Lisa cautioned. "I have every intention of sleeping with him."

"Bad idea."

"It's a GREAT IDEA!" Lisa was trying to convince herself, as much as Nick. "Things will never be the same, and I look forward to that! Besides," Lisa held herself and lowered her voice, "we promised. No matter what, we'll always be friends, at least."

"Well," Nick said, getting up and going to sit next to Lisa. "I'm not your parent."

"You're my friend though, right Nick?" Lisa looked pleadingly at him.

". . ." Nick sighed, and admitted, "You're my favorite client. And the closest thing I have to a female friend. As your friend, I support you." Nick padded her shoulder lightly, and walked back across the room. "Just don't let it affect your acting."

Lisa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Not a chance."

* * *

><p>For both Scott and Lisa, Thursday night came too fast. For Lisa: she wasn't ready to hear Scott's answer, to leave Scott for half a year, or to decide whether or not she was quite prepared to have sex, after so long. For Scott: he wanted more time with Lisa, and he hated that she had decided to spend their last week together avoiding him.<p>

The premier started at 8:00 p.m., but the doors open at 5:00 p.m., which means that he would have to be at Lisa's at 3:30 p.m. Like usual, a driver would pick him up first and take him over to Lisa's. But, at the very least, Scott would go alone, up to her apartment, to escort Lisa to the car. That way Scott would have a few moments to tell her what he had decided.

"Hey, Lisa," Scott called as he walked into her living room. "You ready?"

"Almost," she yelled back. "Just another minute, I promise!"

Scott walked to the fridge, grabbed himself a beer, and set himself down on the couch. He knew it would be a while. "Got to leave in ten– no more than fifteen minutes."

"Good– cause I'll be ready in one!"

_. . ._Scott looked at his phone. _3:35 p.m._

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Scott got up, threw his empty bottle in the recycle bin, and smoothed out his suit. "So, how do I look?"

Scott turned around to see Lisa standing with a look of nervous longing a few feet away from him. She was wearing a simply yellow dress that went down to just above her knees. It had frills in the front at her chest, and over-the-shoulder straps. Lisa spun around slowly on her black heels, which matched her onyx earrings, black purse and bracelets. Scott saw that the dress had several horizontal cuts in the back, showing glimpses of her bare back when the dress moved.

"Do you think it clashes too much? Especially with my hair," Lisa played with her short bangs, holding them back with small, but elegant, onyx hair clip. "What about like this?"

Scott swallowed, and finally spoke. "You look beautiful, Lisa. Honest."

Lisa smiled at him. Her eyes darted up and down, as she walked closer. She stopped right in front of him, and pulled his coat forward, smoothing the sides, and bringing the buttons together. "You clean up pretty well to, Scott Pilgrim."

_Scott Pilgrim_

_Guy in a suit purchased at Taylor's Tailors_

_Status: Wondering how and when to tell Lisa_

"I'm glad you remembered the yellow tie," Lisa felt the material. "My publicist would kill me if we didn't match."

"Umm. . .we gotta get going," Scott said uncomfortably. With Lisa being this close, he could smell her perfume– but more than that, he could truly and completely see how stunning she was, how she had always been. . .

* * *

><p>The car ride over was spent with Lisa's neurotic ramblings about the movie. She went on and on about the cast, crew, process, etc., just like when they had watched all her movies at that in-home theatre. Truth be told, Lisa was just trying to fill the silence. She didn't want to give Scott a chance to collect himself and tell her his decision.<p>

Scott had tried to tell her on the way down to the car, but Lisa was acting supremely distracted or uninterested. And now that they were pulling up to the theatre, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to interrupt Lisa and just tell her, it would all have to wait till after the premier.

Scott had a slim hope that the three hour wait before the movie actually started might give him the opportunity, but that plan fell up quickly. The first hour was spent standing around while Lisa talked to reporters, took photos, and had him into posing for several shots for the media.

Once they were finally in the theatre, it was just like one of those big Hollywood parties. Lisa went around greeting everybody, while Scott looked around, not really paying attention. This time, however, Scott had been introduced to enough people, enough times, that he could talk comfortably with some other actors, directors, agents, and all other sorts. Once he finally stopped trying to get Lisa alone, he actually started enjoying himself.

In no time at all, people were being ushered back to their seats, the director gave a short welcome, and the the lights went down.

'_THIS IS IT!'_ A sudden rush of adrenaline enthused Scott, as Lisa grabbed his hand. "Lisa," Scott whispered.

"Sssh," she responded without looking away from the screen.

"Lisa," he whispered more firmly, squeezing her hand. She looked at him a little shocked. But before she could respond or react, Scott leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

The kiss was long and sweet, and Lisa couldn't remember anything ever being so wonderful. Finally, as the actual film was just beginning, they broke apart. "Scott?" Lisa said, at loss for anything intelligible.

"Lisa," Scott said into her ear. "I want you, too."

* * *

><p>"That went well, don't you think?" Lisa asked Scott, out of breathe, as she settled down into the car seat next to him. She had been assaulted with congratulations, questions, and requests for more photos as soon as she exited the theatre. She obliged a few choice picks– to appease Nick and all the other people who expected it of her– but Lisa wanted nothing more than to get out and get home and to be with Scott.<p>

Scott nodded, smiling at Lisa.

"What?" Lisa said, playing with her hair and going a little red.

"You said," Scott spoke boldly, "that you wanted to make a memory tonight, after the premier." Lisa didn't speak. "What did you mean?" Lisa scooted closer to him, timidly. _'Timid!'_ Scott thought that out of every word conceivable, he would never had described Lisa as _'timid'_.

"You are that clueless Scott," Lisa began. "But I can tell when you're playing at it. . .Don't tease me," she said, placing her hand on his leg, and leaning in. Scott brought his hand to her cheek, and kissed her gently. It was short, but when it ended Lisa had to take a breathe. _'I'm such a little girl,'_ Lisa scolded herself. _'How could I be nervous? It's just Scott,'_ Lisa thought, as she looked into Scott's big, dark, deep, perfect eyes.

"Lisa," Scott said with a strange tone, "what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Lisa snapped out of it. Scott wiped a tear from her cheek, and Lisa realized that it was hers. "Oh," Lisa leaned back, and looked in her purse for a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes. "It's nothing, really."

"Lisa," Scott placed his hand on her far shoulder. He had come to her this time, and was so close now that he could easily take Lisa in his arms.

"Heh," Lisa smiled. "I like it when you say my name." She kissed Scott, and he kissed back. Breaking apart for a moment, Lisa hugged Scott with all her might. "No more talking for a while. I just want to show you– I want to," Lisa found herself at a loss for words– something that rarely happened– and both her and Scott were surprised. "–This."

Lisa kissed Scott again, and ran her hands along his back and through his hair. Scott kept his hands on Lisa's hips, not wanting to ruin all the effort she had put in to getting her hair and make-up just right.

The two kissed over and over again: not getting tired, or bored, or too ambitious. It was so fulfilling, just to kiss. For Scott, he was remembering what it was like to have someone he truly cared about, and being able to show them that affection physically. It was a scary sort of remembrance, but his heart was eased because his head was filled with thoughts of Lisa, and only Lisa. But her feelings were a little harder to put into words. The only thing way to describe it would be to know that feeling of receiving a gift you didn't even know you were waiting for.

"Wait–wait," Lisa kept trying to break away, but Scott was relentless, and Lisa had no will to resist him. One of her hands had travelled away from Scott's back, down his side, and onto his leg. She was stroking it firmly, playing with the distance.

Scott had kept his hands on the back of Lisa's hips, but the pressure of his grip was so firm that it drew Lisa closer and closer toward him. They were nearly on top of one another now.

"Wait, Scott," Lisa said quickly, going limp. She let her whole body drop into Scott's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Scott thought confusedly. "I– sorry," Scott wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

"Goof," Lisa said, allowing herself to gain control of her body once again. She wrapped herself neatly around Scott, then drew back to the far side of the car, putting her back against the corner of the seat and the door. "Let's continue when we get back," Lisa suggested.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. But, unwilling to break the mood, he laid himself across the seat, placing his head on Lisa's lap. "Is it alright?" he asked, looking up at Lisa. She nodded, and began to play with his hair, and stroke his cheek.

* * *

><p>The doorman never suspected what the young couple had done, or their intentions about what they were going to do, as they passed by into Lisa's apartment complex. Scott and Lisa got out of the car hand in hand, without laughing or being nervous. Chaste and smiling politely, they passed through the doors looking completely innocent.<p>

They stayed that way into the apartment, and into the bedroom– Scott being led by the hand by Lisa, per usual. Finally, the two stopped at the foot of the bed and, without turning to face him, Lisa slipped off her shoulder straps and said, "Help me untie the dress, please."

Scott looked down, as he saw Lisa reach behind her back and point to a spot on the dress. There an inch or two below where the cuts in the dress ceased, nearly imperceptible, was a small pocket, in which was a sort of knot. Scott pulled on it, untangling it with both hands, and saw the dress slacken.

"That's good," Lisa said. Scott abruptly stopped, wondering how Lisa had gotten this dress on by herself. But that thought was quickly pushed from his mind, as he watched Lisa shimmy slightly on the spot, causing the dress to fall to the floor.

Scott was staring intently at Lisa's bare skin, and beautiful figure. Slowly, Lisa turned around slowly, looking Scott in the eyes. Her face showed her nervousness, but her eyes looked fierce. "Black..."

"What? Oh," Lisa looked down at her underwear. She was wearing a black lace bra with a matching pair of panties. ". . .yeah. I like to match, even if people can't see." Lisa looked back at Scott with an embarrassed half smile.

He was still staring with his mouth wide open. "I can see," Scott pointed out dumbly. "Ow!" Scott rubbed his shoulder, and looked Lisa in the eye.

In a tone of false anger, Lisa said, "You're such a dork."

"You're so lovely," Scott said in response.

Lisa blushed. "You're adorable, Scott." She moved in to take off his jacket, and Scott gave way. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, and Lisa undid his belt buckle, button and pant zipper.

"What?" Scott said in response to the odd look on Lisa's face, as he took off his shirt and stepped out of his pants.

"Sorry, I–" Lisa looked up at Scott's face, then back at his body. "It's the first time– I should have realized, but. . ." Lisa ran her hands down Scott's shoulder to his side. Scott looked down at the spots she was touching, and understood. "There's so many," Lisa said, still a bit shocked.

"I've been a lot of fights," Scott's said, trying to explain the numerous scars that had so shocked Lisa. Scott stood still as Lisa took careful stock of his body, moving around him and running her hand across each scar– some of them looked like they had been from injuries that were quite serious. "And with my job," Scott continued, "they just keep on coming."

Lisa was back in front of him now, and looked earnestly into his eyes, but no words came out. After a moment, she spoke softly. "Come here." She grabbed his hand, led him onto the bed– placing herself with her head on the pillow– and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him passionately, petting his head and cheek lovingly.

Lisa moaned ecstatically, as Scott moved down her chin and to her neck. She rubbed her feet against his, and grabbed at his strong, muscular arms. She felt Scott moving ever downwards, and puffed out her chest.

Suddenly, Scott moved back up, and kissed her on the lips: once, twice, a third time with tongue. "Mmmmm," Lisa urged Scott to continue. But he broke off.

"Is it alright?" Scott asked, his eyes glimpsing down at her breasts. Lisa nodded, unbuckling her bra in the front and arching her back slightly to allow Scott to take it off. Without waiting for further permission, Scott began to suckle on Lisa's breast.

"Ha. . .ah. . .hahn. . ." Lisa panted heavily.

Scott was switching from one breast to another: licking, biting, and sucking with his mouth on one, while groping tightly with his hand on the other. He thought that he might be hurting Lisa, but, encouraged by her sensual noise, he couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to ease off unless she actually said something.

"Ok, ok, Scott," Lisa forced herself, "stop." In his usual way, Scott abruptly stopped, pushing himself off of Lisa and meeting her eyes.

"Was I too–"

"No!" Lisa said honestly. "You were really good, actually. . ." Lisa's voice trailed off at the end, and she looked away from Scott.

Scott chuckled a little, and kissed Lisa on the cheek. She turned back to him, and closed her eyes in invitation of a real kiss. Scott delivered. "What now?" Scott asked in between breathes.

"Don't ask me that," Lisa scolded him. "You're the guy: take me there." Scott pulled away to look into Lisa's eyes.

"Tell me," Scott said, "what you want." Lisa felt Scott dragging his palm down her chest: in between her breasts, across her stomach, and finally...

"There," Lisa squealed, lifting her hips off the bed to make it easier to pull off her remaining underwear. Scott slid her panties down, and Lisa kicked them off slowly. "Wait a sec," Lisa pleaded. Scott's hand was already placed on top of her slit. She could feel how wet she was, wondering what Scott was thinking about all this. He looked puzzled.

'_Just say it. C'mon, Lisa,'_ she encouraged herself. "Scott," Lisa said, never looking away from his stare. "It's been a really long time, since I did anything– not just sex. I mean. . .I guess its been a long time for you too."

Scott saw what Lisa was getting at, but he really didn't want to talk about it. But he decided to anyway, to ease Lisa's mind. "I haven't been with anyone since my break-up."

Lisa couldn't express how glad she was that Scott avoided using Ramona's name. She nodded. "I trust you, Scott. So, maybe," Lisa smiled mischievously, yet unable to keep from going red, "don't listen when I say 'stop'." Scott nodded.

Slowly, he ran two fingers across Lisa's slit. He had laid himself next to he, not on top of her, so he could see Lisa's entire body, from her face, over her body and legs, and down to her ankles. She really was lovely.

"Don't stop now," Lisa urged him. Scott regathered his thoughts. He tested Lisa's sensitivity by pushing one of his fingers into her gently. She gave a soft scream, then moaned deeply. He pushed deeper, and Lisa let out a long, "Aaaaaaahhh. . ." He pulled his finger out, but only for a moment, before inserting two fingers at once. "Ooohhhh," Lisa exclaimed. "...More."

Scott proceeded to move his fingers in and out of her hole, grasping at the walls of her insides. "More?"

"More. . ." Lisa answered. Her body was incredibly tense, but the feeling was so intense that she hardly noticed her jerky and distressed movements. Scott sped up, and used his other hand to finger her clit roughly. "Ahn. . .Ah. . .Hhooo...Scott, it hurts! It really– but don't– No–!" Scott had removed his other hand, but Lisa quickly placed it back above her entrance. She didn't know if she wanted this pain to stop– it felt so vivid that she knew that the second it ended she would regret it.

"Trust me. Just a small break," Scott insisted. He was didn't want to overstimulate Lisa; but more than that, he wanted to take things a slow as he could manage– it really had been a long time for them both.

Lisa nodded her consent, and begged, "Scott, here." She opened her arms wide, and Scott obeyed by bringing himself on top of her once more. They kissed more passionately then ever, being caught up more and more into the ecstasy of their love making.

Scott climbed off to her side once more, and place his hands between her legs. "Lie flat, and bend your knees slightly." Not knowing why, Lisa obeyed. She felt Scott plunge his two middle fingers into her once again, placing his index and pinky flat on either side of her cunt. She felt the two fingers inside her bend upwards, and start to move.

"Hy~Ah!" The effect was instantaneous. Lisa's whole body started to shiver as Scott pumped his fingers up and down, pushing against the roof of Lisa's insides. "A~aah. Ha~aan. Hay~aahn," Lisa moaned and panted. Her body spasmed and jerked more and more in anticipation of the coming eruption.

"Nnooo!" Lisa screamed out. It came too soon. She felt herself release out as Scott removed his fingers. The muscles in her whole body were moving uncontrollably, and she felt Scott pushing down on her pelvis, trying to hold her still. "Oh my– _*pant* *pant* _– Oh, Scott."

Scott didn't need beckoning this time. He placed himself on top of Lisa, and began to kiss her cheek and neck. Lisa continued to pant, and Scott kissed her body lovingly. "Are you ready?"

Lisa took a deep breathe. She was more than ready. She nodded, and petted Scott to let him know it was time. Then she remembered. "Wait, Scott."

"What is it?" Scott took note of the troubled tone in her voice.

Lisa paused for a moment, knowing that she had to say this. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Thinking that she was talking about how once sided the foreplay had been, Scott responded, "That's fine. Really! I enjoy it when you. . ." Scott wasn't sure how to finish that thought, but Lisa wasn't going to let him anyway.

"No, I mean. I think it would be best if we used a condom," Lisa admitted.

"Oh," Scott said a little surprised. "I mean, yeah! I– I brought one thinking that we would."

"Scott, it's just," Lisa explained quickly, "I'm going to other side of the earth. And you won't be around. And we just started. And I'm not ready to–"

"Woah, Lisa! I said it's ok!" Scott hurried to embrace Lisa, who was nearly on the verge of tears. "I feel the same way." Scott slowly ended the hug, and climbed off the bed. "I think it's in my jacket pocket, but it could be–"

Scott stopped abruptly when he felt Lisa's chest pressed against his back, and felt her arms wrap around his chest. "But I'm still selfish." Scott gulped. ". . .I want you, remember. I want to feel you, and. . .It's...not the only way for me to feel you inside."

Lisa moved to Scott's front, and got on her knees. She pulled Scott's boxers down, and looked up at Scott sensually. "Here's returning the favor." And with that, Lisa took Scott's hard member into her mouth. At first, she could only suck on the head. She licked it with care, and pumped the shaft with her hand. As she got used to the feeling, she began to take more and more of Scott into her mouth, till his entire cock was engulfed.

Scott groaned at the sensation, as he felt his shaft being wrapped around by Lisa's tongue, and his head hitting the back of her throat. He could hear Lisa gag each time before she pulled back to take a breathe, but he again refused to stop what was happening.

"Scott, how does it feel inside me?"

"Great," Scott moaned, trying to endure Lisa's constant jerking of his dick.

"Hehe," Lisa giggled. "I'm glad. Again?"

"Yeah." Lisa placed Scott's head into her mouth, licking it sensually. She pushed it farther and farther down her throat, till all of Scott was in her. Scott felt like he was going to cum, but he held out a little longer. Lisa pulled back and immediately began pumping Scott's shaft harder than ever. "C'mon," Lisa urged. "I want it, Scott!"

I silent _"Aaahh," _issued from Scott's throat as his load exploded from his cock. At the same time, Scott felt his member being enveloped once more by Lisa's mouth. She was sucking the end of his head, and continued to pump the rest of his shaft to make sure every last drop of semen was poured out. Then. . .

'_She...'_ Scott couldn't believe it. _'She swallowed it.'_ Lisa licked up and down Scott's dick, cleaning it thoroughly. She swallowed once more and sighed.

Looking up at Scott's stunned face, she smiled. "I wanted it inside me, one way or another. And now," she looked down at Scott's still-rock-hard cock, "it looks like we don't have to worry about you coming inside me too early." Lisa reached down into Scott's jacket pocket, pulled out the condom, and opened it. "Still, we should be safe." Scott, still in awe, allowed Lisa to put the condom on him. "You ready?"

The words acted like a trigger, and, again, Scott wasted no time. He pulled Lisa off the floor, picked her off the ground, and placed her not-so-gently on top of the bed. Remaining standing, Scot pulled her hips to the end of the bed and positioned himself at the entrance.

"I'm ready," Lisa said, closing her eyes in concentration. "I'll– I'll try to relax as much as possible. So don't stop." Scott placed his head inside her gently, then plunged deep into Lisa's cunt. She was so wet, that Scott thought moving fast from the get go wouldn't hurt Lisa too much; but looking at her tense face, he decided to take it slow.

"I won't stop," Scott agreed, pushing and pulling out of her slowly, "But tell me when to go faster."

"Faster," she immediately responded. "Haa . . . Ahh . . . Hy~Hayn . . . Fhh . . . Faahh . . . Haa~Faster."

Lisa was right, Scott thought as he began to sweat heavily: he felt the pressure from Lisa's squeezing pussy and from inside his shaft, but he didn't have any cum left to give.

"Hy~ah. . .Mmm–Fah~!~Haa. . .Aaa. Scott, harder!" Scott sped up and increased the depth of his penetration, causing Lisa to scream out in painful ecstasy. The intensity in this new round of love-making was pushing both lovers to the limit, but neither would let the other relent.

"Scott! I'm cumming! Again and again!" Lisa didn't know what she was saying anymore. "But–! I can't stand it anymore. Just–just a little...longer."

Scott pumped harder and faster than ever, feeling himself release. Likewise, Lisa let go of her senses and shot up in climax.

" _*pant* . . . *pant* . . . *pant* . . . *pant* . . . *pant* . . . *pant*"_

Scott returned to wear Lisa was laying, after a quick trip to the bathroom. "Way to kill the mood, Scott," Lisa scolded him playfully, throwing the blanket over him and cuddling close.

"This mood?" Scott said, as he intertwined his fingers with Lisa's.

"Well," Lisa admitted, "I guess it's still pretty good." Lisa frowned, and moved even closer to Scott. ". . .How long do you think it will be this good?"

"I...don't know," Scott said truthfully. "I don't think anyone can know those things." Lisa moved in even closer. Their bodies were one, and Lisa fancied that Scott's heart was beating at the same speed as hers. "But I can promise this: If you hold on, I won't let go."

Lisa smiled and made a soft sound of assent. "Oh," she remembered. "I forgot. Scott?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...I love you, Lisa."


End file.
